The Ancient Scrawlings V: Dragonborn
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: It's been a year since Gajeel had slain Acnologia and life couldn't get any better- that is, until a group of masked cultists attack him and Levy on the night of their anniversary. But when a man called God Serena who claims to be the one true Dragonborn appears, is this someone Gajeel won't be able to defeat! Skyrim au
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here we are! DRAGONBORN! This one I was _**REALLY REALLY**_ excited to do! Time for a new adventure, new land and story to tell! This will be a long chapter so that I can explain some new stuff going on in the series before getting into the complete storyline. I hope you all enjoy it! _**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SKYRIM, THE SERIES WILL BE ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS AND WILL BE RATED M.**_ Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Ancient Scrawlings V: Dragonborn.**_

 _ **by Animeguitar96**_

 _ **Rated M.**_

 _"Untithed to any thane or hold, and self-governed, with free worship, with no compensation to Skyrim or the Empire except as writ in the Armistice of old wheresoever those might still apply, and henceforth let no Man or Mer say that the Sons and Daughters of Kyne are without mercy or honor." -Skyrim's Offer of Solstheim to Morrowind, 4E 16_

 **Chapter 1: Dragonborn.**

"Here you go Gajeel." said Macao "One hundred gold Septims." he handed Gajeel a small pouch filled with coins. Gajeel Redfox, a male Nord who was known as the Dragonborn, savior of all of Skyrim an Tamriel, looked at the Jarl's Steward with disgust.

"This is it?!" Gajeel growled "I slay a fucking dragon, got attacked by giants and trolls and all I get fucking one hundred Septims?! Do you know how hard it is to kill a fucking dragon?! HARD! Just because I'm Dragonborn doesn't mean the dragon is gonna bow down to me!" Macao backed away slowly from the angered Dragonborn, any more anger and it could get ugly.

"T-terribly sorry Gajeel! Here is the rest of your reward. T-that was only an extra bag because your reward was so big! Here you go!" he handed Gajeel a much bigger bag of septims. The Dragonborn looked at Macao with a smirk.

"What I like to see." with his gold in his bag, Gajeel made his way out of Dragon's Reach.

* * *

The bright sunlight shined high in the sky that afternoon, signaling it was mid-day. Gajeel walked across the bridge to Dragon's Reach and listened as his dragon-plated boots hit the boards with a distinct _clomp_. He could feel the heaviness of the dragon bones that decorated his boots as he took each step. This was one of those days he missed his old ebony armor; but after so many battles and so much damage, the armor finally gave in and Gajeel had to get new armor. Fortunately, the past several weeks he had been working on his smithing skills and managed to create a set of armor no one ever thought about before: armor made from dragon bones. Well, tonight Gajeel wasn't going to need the armor; tonight was Gajeel and his wife Levy's one year anniversary as a married couple. And tonight, he was going to make it a very special night for her.

Gajeel made his way to the local black smith's where he was going to finish his anniversary present to Levy. He arrived at the black smith's, changed his clothes to that of a black smith's and began to work at a forge, melting the metals that were needed, hammered the metal and added a secret item to it: Dragon scales. They would bring a lot of protection to his wife so he'd never have to worry about her being terribly injured or worse. He was planning to head to the Jarl's court mage's enchanter so he could enchant the gift for his wife. Once the hand-crafted armor was finished, Gajeel put the armor into his bag and quickly made his way back to Dragon's Reach to enchant it.

* * *

He arrived home an hour after enchanting the items. It was a gorgeous manor that Gajeel built with the help of a vampire that he and Levy befriended nine months ago named Minerva. Three months after Gajeel defeated Acnologia, a dragon who threatened to end the world, Gajeel and Levy joined the Dawnguard, a faction that believes in ending the vampire threat. Before long, they met the vampiress Minerva and learned her father planned to block out the sun forever. With her help, they succeeded in killing Minerva's father, freeing her from the chains of her father, Minerva was free to live her immortal life as she chose. With her help, Gajeel managed to build a home he and his wife always wanted. A library, a training ground, a place to eat their warm meals, a few bedrooms (even an extra bed incase Minerva ever came to visit). He walked to the front door, pulled out a key and opened the door.

He immediately felt the warmth from the fire that seeped into the stone foundation and felt the chill of the outside leave his body. The pitter patter of small feet grew louder and louder before Gajeel was tackled by two small children.

"Pa!" said a boy "You're home!"

"Papa!" said a girl "You're back!"

About a month ago, Gajeel and Levy were in Windhelm, searching for a serial killer when a little girl with dark blue hair came up to them asking if they'd buy the flowers she was selling. While they searched through them, a little boy tried to pick pocket Gajeel (only to be caught in the act), revealing it was a scheme the kids were running. They took the two to a local tavern and learned they're names are Romeo and Wendy, two orphaned siblings that were a result of the war. Feeling terrible for them, Levy offered them to adopt them and raise them as their own (much to Gajeel's chargin) and soon, Gajeel and Levy were parents. It took a while to get used to having children running around the house (which meant no foul language or leaving his weapons all over the place for Gajeel), but they grew acoustomed to it.

"Hey ya brats!" Gajeel chuckled. He looked up and soon found his beautiful, blue-haired Nord wife Levy, wearing her tavern gown, walking over to her husband with a smile.

"Welcome home dear." she glowed. A large smile appeared on Gajeel's lips and soon, he pulled himself up to kiss his loving wife.

"I assume the bounty went well." a voice suddenly broke out. Gajeel looked and found an unusually tall, black furred, white muzzled, round eared Kahjiit with a crescent shape scar on his face and a Hammerfell accent named Pantherlily.

"Gajeel! Fight me!" before Gajeel could even blink, a pink-haired Nord ran towards Gajeel, but was hit square in the face by Gajeel.

Pantherlily was Gajeel and Levy's Steward for their house in The Pale. When they first met the Kahjiit, they were surprised by his accent since Kahjiits come from Elsweyr and not Hammerfell. They learned that Pantherlily was raised by a family of Redguards after the Kajiit Caravan that was ran by his birth parents, were slaughtered to death while traveling in Hammerfell, leaving him the only survivor. As for the pink-haired Nord, he was a bard by the name of Natsu Dragneel (which made them question if he had any relation to Jarl Zeref of Windhelm). Pantherlily hired him to play music for the family when they moved into the house and learned he's a graduate from The College of Winterhold (though not really top of his class) and decided to take the job of a Bard to help pay off his bills. He just happened to have been born lucky with the fact he can play and sing, but mainly he just looks for a reason to fight Gajeel.

"Alright," Gajeel puffed "I'm gonna get outta this armor, the wife and I are heading out to celebrate our big day, Gihihi. Lily, you're in charge until we get back."

"As you wish Gajeel." Lily bowed respectively. Gajeel then went to his bedroom and changed out of the armor into something more comfortable. He took his wife's hand in a loving way and the two Nords left to enjoy their night out.

* * *

He took Levy to their favorite tavern in White Run, enjoying their moment together and celebrating their anniversary together. Once they finished their meals, Gajeel walked with Levy to the Evergleam tree. A tree that not too long ago, Gajeel helped replace.

"Happy Anniversary Levy." Gajeel said while turning to his loving wife and held both her hands.

"Happy Anniversary Gajeel." she smiled "I have your gift." she pulled out her bag and began to dig through it, she soon found a hand crafted great sword, made from dragon bones.

"Holy shit! This thing's fucking awesome!" he took it and began to give it a few test swings, noticing a spark coming from the blade "Enchanted eh?"

"Enchanted it last night while you were away." he smirked at his wife and began to dig out of his bag for her gift.

When Levy's eyes laid on the Dragon Scale Armor Gajeel crafted for her, it was like a child who seen so many presents under the tree on Christmas morning.

"Gajeel," she gasped "you made this for me?"

"Entire set!" Gajeel replied "Gauntlets, armor, boots and even a helmet if ya want gihihi. Enchanted to the point where ain't anything gonna harm ya. Even if it did I'll fucking kill them." she smiled at his words and then leaned in for a warm, passionate kiss. Their tongues began to divulge into each other's mouths and their hands began to explore each other's bodies.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. The voice was ignored as Gajeel picked up his wife, placed her on the bench and began to grind on her. Levy began to wrap her legs around her husband in a sexual manner.

"Excuse me?" the voice asked. Gajeel stopped his actions, let out a feral growl and turned around.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel lashed out. The Nord couple looked at who interrupted them and realized a group of what appeared to be ten to twelve people, wearing matching robes and masks were staring at them, Levy could tell they were feeling awkward about witnessing their... _activities_ "Who the fuck are you assholes?!" one thing about Gajeel Levy learned during their year of marriage; you do not interrupt him when he's getting in the mood.

"Are you the Dragonborn?" one of the cultists asked.

"Yeah I'm the fucking Dragonborn! Why the fuck does it matter to you asswipes?!"

"You're lies fall on deaf ears deceiver!" another cultist howled "The True Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow!"

"The f-" before Gajeel could blink, the cultists began to attack the Dragonborn and his wife. But they were very, heavily mistaken. Gajeel took the anniversary gift his wife had given him and beated three of the cultists to death with the sword, one cultist managed to slash Gajeel's arm with a knife but in the end Gajeel killed him. Levy had concealed under her skirt a dagger and stabbed a few of the cultists to death, leaving behind a large pool of their blood.

 _ **"RII...VAH ZOL!"**_ Shouted Gajeel. When he Shouted, a purple aura omitted from Gajeel's mouth and took the soul of one of the cultist, killing him. The cultist soon rose from his death and began to attack the people he once called his comrades. Killing and slaughtering each and every one of them until there was none left. Once he finished, he stood in his spot before turning into ash.

"What the hell just happened?!" Levy asked her husband in shock.

"They ain't bounty hunters that's for sure." Gajeel opined "I ain't ever seen these fucking weird clothes before."

"And they called you a liar! Gajeel, something really weird is going on here, I think our best bet is to search their bodies for any clues."

"Thinking the same thing small fry." the couple began to search through the many corpses that they just created until Levy spotted something crumpled up in one of their hands. She pulled it out of the rigor-mortis riddled hand and pulled out a note.

Levy opened the note and read it before her eyes widened.

"Gajeel..." she unsurely called out "I found something..."

"What you find?" Gajeel questioned. His wife took a deep breath and began to read the note aloud:

 _"Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Gajeel Redfox before he reaches Solstheim._

 _Return with word of your success, and God Serena shall be most pleased."_

"The fuck is Solstheim?" Gajeel baffled.

"It's an island." Levy explained "It's an island off the coast of Morrowind. Skyrim once owned it; but we gave it to Morrowind after the Red Mountian erupted for the first time in over 200 years, causing many Dunmer to lose their homes. Gajeel, do you know anyone from Solstheim that I'm not aware of?"

"Nope." Gajeel assured "Never even heard of the damn place till now."

"Well this isn't good." Levy ordered while putting the note in her bag "If someone from Solstheim is after you, there has to be a reason. I think we need to head home, talk with Lily and Natsu and tell them what happened." realizing that this was there best bet, Gajeel agreed and they made their way back to their home.

* * *

Gajeel opened the doors to his manor and rushed inside with his wife, making sure the door was locked when he got in. Pantherlily and Natsu were sitting at the dining table, having a cup of warm mead while sitting by the fire. They spotted the couple come in and smiled.

"Looks like you two couldn't wait long enough huh?" Lily smirked. His knowing face suddenly changed when he noticed how disheveled and tattered the two looked "What happened to you two and Gajeel, what happened to your arm?"

"Are the kids asleep?" Levy asked.

"Lily and I put them to bed an hour ago." Natsu replied with concern "Why?"

"We need to get into the cellar." Gajeel ordered "We gotta tell ya what happened." exchanging glances, the bard and Kahjiit didn't argue and went into the cellar with the couple.

* * *

"You were attacked by a group of cultists?!" Pantherlily bellowed. Gajeel was pacing around the cellar he built nine months ago, the place was mainly made of stone, wood structuring and was filled with weapons, a forge, a smelter, safes to keep high priced items in, a target practice spot and a few display cases.

"Gajeel has no idea who they were." Levy explained "They just came up to us and started attacking."

"You have any idea where they're from?" Natsu asked.

"Just this note is all we know." she pulled the note out and handed it to the Kahjiit and Nord. They read the note and exchanged glances.

"Solstheim huh? Damn, those guys came a long way."

"God Serena..." Lily sounded out "I've never heard of that name."

"Neither have we!" Levy admitted "I don't know what to do!"

"There's only one thing we can do." Gajeel grumbled, the three looked at him in surprise "I think we'll have to go there ourselves."

A pregnant silence spreaded across the room from Gajeel's words, no one expected him to go this far.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy baffled "A-are you serious?!"

"Got no choice." he smirked devilishly "Too much of a fucking milk drinker that you send people to attack me and my wife? Then I go and rip yer face off myself. Simple as that."

"B-but what about the kids?! If we have cultists after you, it's only a matter of time before they attack Romeo and Wendy!" realizing his wife was right, he looked at Pantherlily and Natsu with a serious look.

"I'm gonna need to ask ya a big favor."

"Gajeel," Pantherlily explained "you and Levy gave me a friendship I've never had before. Normally Nords look the other way with me and would be racist but you've accepted me into your home and family. I'll always help you in a time of need." Gajeel smiled at Lily's kind words and began his orders.

"I need ya and the idiot bard over here to pack up everything you can. " he explained "Valubles, coin, food, the kids' stuff,whatever you fucking can. After ya do, get the horses, carriage, and get the kids up. You're to take them to our house in Solitude."

"Hey!" Natsu protested when Gajeel called him an idiot.

"Shut up!" Levy suddenly stepped in and looked at them.

"When you arrive in Solitude, get the kids to the house immediately and leave them in Lucy's care." she added "She's Gajeel's Housecarl in Solitude, Jarl Layla's daughter and is caring for the house while we're gone. I'm going to write to Jarl Layla the Heartfillia and tell her what has happened. When you arrive, drop the kids off in Lucy's care and take the letter to Layla. It will ask her to boost guard activity and to not let any suspicious people into the city. Do not, tell the kids what is going on."

"You have my word." Lily promised.

"Levy," Gajeel ordered his wife "you're going with them."

"What?!" Levy replied "No way! Not only am I a Housecarl of your's that's sworn to protect you, but you're my husband! We've been a team for over a year! I'm not leaving your side one bit." Gajeel was touched by her words and hugged her tightly.

"Yer the best."

"You're my husband, I love you you big idiot." she leaned in and gave her husband a kiss.

* * *

The sun was rising the very next morning when they were getting their stuff into the carriage. It was snowing outside but thanks to Gajeel's abilities as Dragonborn, he managed to end the snow storm with a _Clear Skies_ shout. The kids were woken up earlier than normal, and watched as Gajeel, Natsu, Levy and Lily packed up the carriage and prepared the horses. Wendy cuddled with her doll while Romeo let out a large yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Gajeel and Levy were both decked out in their matching dragon armor and were getting ready to put their kids on the carriage.

"Here's the letter Lily." Levy said while handing the Kajiit the letter "I wrote it before the kids woke up. You remember what to do."

"Of course." Lily smiled.

"Mama," Wendy suddenly said "why aren't you coming with us?"

"Mama and Papa aren't going because something came up with the Dawnguard." Levy lied "We were called in last night to report for duty."

"How long will you be gone?" Romeo asked.

"For five weeks. Maybe six." Gajeel shrugged "Not even sure."

"You're going to Solitude for a vacation," Levy lied once again "Aunt Lucy will watch you, along with Natsu and Lily." knowing something was up but choosing not to say anything Romeo and Wendy hugged their adoptive parents, got into the carriage and left for Solitude with Natsu and Pantherlily. As they watched the carriage slowly fade in the distance, Gajeel and Levy quickly Fast Traveled to Windhelm Harbor to find the ship known as the Northern Maiden.

* * *

They arrived in Windhelm Harbor, looking for a ship called the Northern Maiden and learned it was easier said then done. All the ships looked a lot a like and made it difficult to pick which one was the Northern Maiden. After asking around, they learned the Northern Maiden was the one in the center and the captain was an Imperial man named Droy. They soon spotted the Imperial who was tall, heavy looking, and odd black hair cut and was chowing down on a chicken leg. Gajeel could swear he could hear the ship creak under this guy's weight he was that heavy. Without hesitation the married couple walked right over to him.

"Excuse me," Levy asked kindly "Are you the captain of this ship?" the captain looked up and he moment he spotted Levy, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Y-yes I am." said Captain Droy "Why? Is a pretty woman like you looking for passage?"

"Hey pal!" Gajeel growled "That's my wife. You ain't touching her or I'll murder yer ass."

The Imperial paled at the sight of Gajeel and was shocked learning he was married to this beautiful Nord in front of him.

"We want you to take us to Raven Rock in Solsthiem." Levy explained. The Imperial paled to the point he was now begining to have beads of sweat drip down his face; he was frightened.

"A-are you insane?!" asked Captain Droy "I'm not going back there! You can't make me!"

"You ain't got a choice chump!" Gajeel growled.

"No! You don't understand!" he let out a sigh before continuing "Two days ago, people dressed in strange clothes came up to me wanting passage to Skyrim, before I could even give them an answer, I lost my vision and the next thing I knew, I woke up here in Windhelm docks with my ship and they were gone. It's not right to lose whole days like that. Strange things have been gong on on that island lately, I can't even explain it! But you won't make me go back there no matter what." Gajeel suddenly picked the Imperial up by the shirt and harshly threw him into the wall, giving Captian Droy a nasty glare.

"Those fuckers who you brought here tried to kill me and my wife!" Gajeel hollerd. His voice was so loud, the ground began to shake, Levy recalled that when he started out as Dragonborn, the ground would shake under the power of his voice when he lost his temper, it got better over time but Gajeel really must be pissed to lose control like this "Thanks to them my life and my family are in danger, and it's your fault because you helped them! You owe me!" frightened to the point he may actually pee his pants, Droy swallowed hard before looking Gajeel in the eye.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he croaked out "I didn't know they intended to kill someone! I'll take you to Solsthiem immediately! Just please, don't hurt me!" Gajeel let the captain of the ship go who then began to order his men to prepare the ship; they were going to Solsthiem.

* * *

A day had passed since Gajeel confronted the captain of the Northern Maiden. Gajeel's head was lying on his wife's thigh and doing his best not to throw up. Problem with being Dragonborn was severe motion sickness. He had no problems with it before he discovered he was Dragonborn; but more powerful he got, the motion sickness got worse. Levy gently stroked Gajeel's hair as he did his best to keep whatever food was in his stomach still in there.

"We're here!" Captian Droy called out "I hope you can figure out what's going on here. Maybe these people can get some peace of mind." Levy looked up and soon spotted odd shaped buildings made of stone, clay and unknown substances. The arcitecture was obviously in the style Morrowind has their's (she knew from the books she's read over the years). There were plants scattered around that were not even native to Skyrim, the ground was a combination between ash and sand, the guards walking around the town were in odd looking armor and it was quite warm in this area, which was weird to Levy since she was used to the cold climates of Skyrim.

The ship ported in the dock and the Nords got off the ship, Gajeel heaved and breathed before letting whatever was in his stomach out on the side of the dock.

"Damn I hate this." Gajeel muttered while wiping his mouth. Just as he finished, a Dunmer walked over to the couple with a prestegious look to him.

"Pardon me," he began "but I've never seen you two around here before. I assume you're not from here so I hope you're both not here to cause trouble."

"We're here for a reason." Levy explained "We're looking for someone by the name of God Serena. Have you seen him?" The Dunmer looked at them in wonder and began to sound out the name.

"God Serena... I'm not sure... but I've heard that name somewhere! I know it sounds so weird, I never heard that name in my entire life but I know it somehow! It has something to do with the Earth stone... You best check that out."

"Thank you."

"Just remember, you're now in Morrowind Territory. No longer Skyrim, you're expected to abide by our laws."

"Yeah yeah whatever pal." Gajeel grumbled.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, Gajeel and Levy asked around town for the one called God Serena but they got the same reply that the Dunmer who greeted them gave them; they all heard of the name but weren't familiar with it, and it had something to do with the Earth stone. They asked for directions to the stone and soon found there way there. Gajeel and Levy stopped in their tracks and looked at what was before them, many people of the island working on the stone by adding odd ruins to them, all of them were in a trance and were saying the same mantra out loud:

 _"Here in his shrine._

 _That they have forgotten._

 _Here do we toil._

 _That we might remember._

 _By the night we reclaim._

 _What by day was stolen._

 _Far from ourselves._

 _He grows ever near to us._

 _Our eyes once were blinded._

 _Now through him do we see._

 _Our hands once were idle._

 _Now through them does he speak._

 _And when the world shall listen._

 _And when the world shall see._

 _And when the world remembers._

 _That world will cease to be."_

Gajeel and Levy were unsure what to say about this before Gajeel found the correct words: "What the hell is this place?" as Levy looked around and she spotted a Dunmer with odd looking robes, pointed facial features (more pointed than normal Dunmers), reddish dark hair, purple colored lips and had another Dunmer next to him in lesser looking clothes. The robes the Dunmer was in were eccentric looking and very regal. Levy could tell he was someone of a high position. The Dunmer spotted Gajeel and Levy and made their way over to them.

"You there!" he called out "Why aren't you like the others?"

"We just fucking got here from Skyrim." Gajeel explained a bit harshly "Why the fuck ain't you like these bastards?"

"I see. Well, unlike these poor saps, I made myself immune to any form of control so the joke's on them! Anyway allow me to introduce myself: I am Jose. Head of house Porla and esteemed wizard of Morrowind."

"I'm Levy," Levy introduced "and this is my husband Gajeel." Gajeel grunted a hello to the wizard.

"So what are Nords from Skyrim doing out here?"

"Came here looking for some chump named God Serena." Gajeel explained. Jose looked at the couple in surprise at Gajeel's words.

"God Serena..." Jose expressed "Well, that's entirely impossible!"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Well, God Serena died over 1,000 years ago!" the two foreigners looked at the Dunmer with shock.

"The hell does that mean?!" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not sure... if you're looking for a man who died years ago... this is heavily unusual. Why are you looking for him?"

"He sent people to kill me! That's why!" Jose rubbed his chin with his hand hearing that.

"Interesting... If someone who passed away over 1,000 years ago sent people to kill you, it might have something to do with these poor idiots over here. I know he has a temple to west of here, you may wish to look into it." realizing this was their best lead the Nords thanked the Dunmer and went west to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: here we go! Chapter 2 of Dragonborn! I decided to make this into a two part special considering how long this one was compared to the other... but I hope you guys will like it! Ps, I posted the chapter early because I got a busy day tomorrow so I wanted to get it up early instead of leaving you all hanging.

* * *

 _"Solstheim was part of Skyrim until the High King gave it to Morrowind in 4E 16 to serve as a refuge for the Dunmer after the events of the Red Year."_

 **Chapter 2: The Temple of God Serena: Part 1.**

They walked through the ash lands, tirelessly with barely any breaks. It was early afternoon and they were only halfway to their destination. Stopping for a nap was no option since Levy ended up hearing somewhere that people who fell asleep are the ones working on those weird structures around the Earth Stone. So until they figured out what was going on, Levy forebode a single wink of sleep (or if it was necessary, take shifts to prevent one from sneaking out to go to the stone). They treaded the lands for what felt like forever until they came to a halt.

"Godsdamnit." Gajeel groaned "It's fucking hot out and this place is just as bad, maybe worse than fucking Skyrim!" just as he said that a giant grass hopper tried to attack him, only to be turned into a kabob by Gajeel's one handed sword.

"It's different from home I have to admit." confessed Levy "But I think we'll learn about the land overtime."

"What does the map say?" questioned Gajeel. Realizing she completely forgotten about it, Levy pulled their magical map out of her inventory and her eyes turned to saucers at what she saw.

"I-I don't believe it. The whole map changed! It's no longer showing Skyrim; i-it's showing the entire country of Solsthiem!"

"Oi! Let me see!" he made his way over to his wife and saw what she meant "Holy shit. Never seen it do this before."

"Neither have I until now!" "Levy exclaimed "But, according to the map, it says that the Temple is dead ahead."

"Good." Gajeel groaned "Maybe we can finally get some fucking answ-" he stopped himself when he heard a familiar _clink...clink...clink._ The Nord couple exchanged glances before running ahead and spotting multiple people. Elves, Nords, Brentons, RedGuards all working away on the temple and repeating the same odd mantra at the Earth Stone; but Levy noticed it was a bit different this time:

 _"Here in his temple._

 _That they have forgotten._

 _Here do we toil. That we might remember._

 _Here we reclaim._

 _What faithless minds have stolen._

 _Far from ourselves._

 _He grows ever near to us._

 _Our eyes once were blinded._

 _Now through him do we see._

 _Our hands once were idle._

 _Now through them does he speak._

 _And when the world shall listen._

 _And when the world shall see._

 _And when the world remembers._

 _That world will cease to be."_

"Holy fuck..." said a stunned Gajeel "This is just too damn creepy." his wife walked over to the structures they were constructing and studied them carefully, making sure not to touch a single thing.

"Gajeel," she breathed "These are the exact same architectural structures as the one surrounding the Earth Stone!"

"You sure about that Lev?"

"Positive. Can I tell you something Gajeel?"

"Speak your mind wife."

"Back at the Earth Stone, I felt an odd aura coming from it."

"An odd aura?"

"Yes! It felt weak when near the Earth Stone; but here it feels slightly stronger. The aura feels... _ **twisted**_ and _**evil**_. But, also familiar."

" _Familiar?_ " inquired Gajeel "What ya mean by that?"

"I'm not sure." confessed Levy "I know we ran into this feeling once; but I can't remember where. This definitely tells me God Serena has something to do with what's currently plaguing this land, as well as the hired assassination attempt that was put onto you." she took her husband by the hand "Come on, I want a closer look." Levy shepherd her husband up the walkway that soon lead to the Temple. A dome like space was open to the two Nords and they watched more and more people as they worked on the odd new additions to the Temple. Gajeel searched around the space before his eye caught something: it was someone who wasn't under the trance like everyone else. She was a Nord and had a light green bob with hair ornaments that looked like crosses. Her skin was very fair, eyes were as green as emeralds, her chest was rather large in size armor was ebony in shade and seemed to have been hand made. Gajeel had never seen anything like this armor before.

"Bloodman, please! You must fight against what is controlling you!" the Nord woman begged these people who were under a spell "Dimaria, can you hear me?! Dimaria, I'm here to help you! You must leave this place! It is not safe here! We must go back to the village, you must listen to me! We must leave this place!" she did everything in her power to get the people to listen to her, but her efforts were fruitless. Her eyes wandered around the place before she spotted Gajeel and Levy who were watching "You there! What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

"Ok," Gajeel began "First off: who the hell are you?"

"I'm Brandish of the Skaal." the Nord woman introduced "I'm here to save my people; or avenge them. Whichever comes first."

"I'm Gajeel and this is my wife Levy." Levy waved gently to the Skaal woman "But seriously;who the fuck are the Skaal?"

"They're Nords, like us Gajeel." Levy explained to her husband "They're Nords who live here in Solsthiem's colder climates. They're descended from the Nords who served the Dragon Cult on Solstheim. Their cultures are pretty much different from our's back in Skyrim."

"Yes!" Brandish smiled "That's who we are!"

"But if you don't mind me asking you, what are you trying to save your people from?"

"I am unsure..." admitted the Skaal woman "Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones and the very land itself! My father August, our shaman, says God Serena has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible!" the two foriegners looked at the Solsthiem native with their eyes as wide as saucers.

"God Serena is the fuckwad who tried to have me killed." kvetched Gajeel. Seeing the truth in his eyes, Brandish looked at the outlanders with seriousness.

"Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us." she sternly replied "Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now, we need to find a way into the temple below."

"Fine by me, as long as we- OH FUCK!" the Dragonborn cut himself off the moment he saw five cultists coming from the entrance to the temple.

"Kill the False Dragonborn!" yelled one of the cultists "Do it and God Serena will be pleased!" they cloaked themselves in magic to help protect themselves better from the Dragonborn and his team. Gajeel pulled out his anniversary present and got into his stance. Levy pulled out two new blades she forged before leaving for Solsthiem (made from Dragon bone) and they watched the Nord called Brandish pulled out two war axes. Gajeel blocked an attack made onto him by one of the cultists and then swung his large sword and possibly broke a few of their bones. The electricity magic Levy enchanted onto the sword electrocuted the cultist, stopping his heart temporaily. This gave Gajeel enough time to stab the cultist as well as his friend in a kabob like manner right through their stomach, killing them instantly.

Levy swished her blades in a professional like manner and dodged the attacks made by the cultist. She flipped herself around the cultist in a gymnastic-like manner before taking her twin blades and be-headding the enemy once and for all. As for Brandish she dodged two of the cultists' attacks with grace and sliced their limb with heavy gashes thanks to her war axes. She spun in a combative manner, kicked her left leg up into the air, locked it onto the throat of the cultist and then brought him to the ground where she cut his neck. The final cultist watched in horror and tried to run away in fear, only to have Brandish toss her axe and have it land directly in the center of the cultist's back, killing her instantly.

"Not bad for a Skaal." Levy smiled to Brandish. Brandish took Levy's words as a compliment and then walked over to the cultist and dug her axe out of the corpse's back.

"If the cultists came to stop us," Brandish said "it must mean we could be on the right track. Come on! We better get into the Temple." she took charge into the centuries old building by walking down the pathway with the Skaal and then opened the large doors into the Temple. The temple was old and obviously the same structures as the ones back home. It was moldy, humid, decaying and smelled of embalming fluids from long ago. Fires were burning bright, showing recent residency or that whoever or whatever was in this place was still alive and well.

"We should not delay." Brandish ordered "We should check these rooms for supplies before heading further into the temple. I shall look around. We can proceed when you are ready."

"Hey," Gajeel whispered to his wife "what you think?"

"Personally, I agree with her." confessed Levy "We should get some supplies before going into this place. From the looks of it, I think we're going to be here a while. I think it could be as long as Skuldafn... maybe even longer."

"Godsdamnit." Gajeel groaned out loud before making his way to the room on the left and began to search everything. Potions, supplies, alchemy ingredients, etc. Everything they'll need if they were going to journey through the temple of God Sernea. Once Gajeel and Levy had what they needed, they made their way out of the room and to the next to collect a few more things to be safe. After that, they made their way over to Brandish who was waiting for them and then ascended into the Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"The ancient Nords of Solstheim sealed their tombs with Stalhrim, a form of enchanted ice as hard as stone. The Skaal are the only ones who know the secret of crafting armor and weapons out of Stalhrim."_

 **Chapter 3: The Temple of God Serena: Part 2**

They walked through the halls of this once glorious temple, weapons draw and their guards up higher than ever. As they walked through the temple, Brandish looked back at the two outlanders.

"We must be careful in these ruins." she forewarned "Traps can be anywhere, and there will likely be many. God Serena was trying to take power here, and protect himself in the process."

"No shit." Gajeel puled "Looks like we'll be in this fucking place forever."

"It does seem like it's going to be a while." Levy puffed "And I do admit, it's a lot like the ruins back home."

"Yeah, a fucking dump." they soon stopped in their tracks at the sight of a room they just entered.

In the center of the room, were large, human-sized cages with intact skeletons dangling inside the cages, holding onto the bars and had faces that made it look as if they're begging to be let out. Levy could feel her heart wretch at the state of these poor souls.

"I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber." Brandish solemly said "Who were the poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at God Serena's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?"

 _"Ain't you a fucking bleeding heart."_ judged Gajeel. As they surveyed the temple's room, something came into Levy's view.

"H-hey!" she called out "I see something ahead!" just as she was about to look ahead, she spotted several coffins bursting open.

 _ **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

The sound repeated several times until out came several draugrs. A few that resembled the ones back home and some, that looked as if they had a little too much protein in their diets when they were alive..

"OH shit!" Levy squeaked.

"Fuck!" Gajeel vociferated "They got draugrs here too?!"

"Solsthiem was once a part of Skyrim! Of course there's draugur here!" the draugr looked to the direction Gajeel, Levy and Brandish were coming from and began to pull out their weapons.

"Aav Dilon!" one of them screamed. Just when he was about to strike Levy, Gajeel pulled out his sword and blocked the attack.

"Bolog aaz, mal lir!" it yelled at him.

"Got no clue what the fuck you're saying pal!" Gajeel hollered back. He swung his sword in a circle like fashion and then stabbed the draugr.

 _ **"Fus...RO DAH!"**_ with Unrelenting Force, Gajeel sent the group of draugurs flying into the air and landing flat on their backs, killing one or two in the process. Brandish swung her twin axes in a ferocious manner and slaughtered the draugur. Levy decided to go against using weapons this time and went with a spell she learned during her time in the Dawnguard: _Stendarr's Aura_ it was called. As she casted the spell a large aura surrounded her and just by walking by someone who was undead it would kill the draugur. Eventually, the draugr were dead again.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this." Brandish sighed at the now truly deceased draugr "But you left me no choice." she looked up at the two Outlanders with seriousness in her eyes "God Sernea obviously set this up to make sure intruders never entered his temple. I have a feeling we're on the right path. We must push forward." She marched ahead while Gajeel whispered to his wife:"Kinda makes ya miss Minerva huh?" Levy couldn't help but nod.

* * *

Hours had passed and they still were walking through the temple of this God Serena. Draugr and worshipers popped out of nowhere trying to delay their quest; but they didn't let it stop them, they needed to get to the bottom of this temple and find out what was going on. As they tirelessly made their way through another hall with now deceased draugrs, Brandish looked up and spotted something in the distance.

"What's that up ahead?" Brandish cross-examined. Unsure, the three made their way until they came across another room. Inside the room were blades swinging from the ceiling at a fast pace.

"I am not going down there." Brandish laughed "It would be foolish to attempt it. You have a much better chance than I to make it through these traps." she looked up and spotted a lever on the other side of the room that looked untouched, next to a gated doorway "I have no doubt that lever turns these blades off. I shall wait here for now." she then sat down on the ground and refused to move. The Nord couple looked at the Solsthiem native with distaste. They studied the trap right in front of them before Gajeel gently moved his wife aside.

"You stay here Levy," Gajeel told his wife "I'll handle this." he put his weapon away and got into the position he needed to be in. He then firmly planted his feet on the ground before taking a deep breath through his nose.

 _ **"Wuld...NAH KEST!"**_ and with a blink of an eye, Gajeel was on the other side of the room unscathed. He made his way over to the lever and pulled it, turning the trap off and unlocking the door.

Brandish got out of her posture, joined Levy and made her way over to Gajeel.

"Thank you." she smiled "God Sernea took great pains to make it difficult to reach him, it seems. Let us hope that is the last of these traps."

"It fucking better be." kvetched Gajeel, now that the door was open they could get into the bowels of the temple even quicker and find out what's going on here.

* * *

They found themselves in a place deeper than they've ever been. Probably as deep as the Dwenmer ruins, if not deeper. They looked around the decaying ruins with curiosity and wonder.

"I do not know what it is God Serena learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters;" Levy commented "but his path seems to have been a cruel one. I wonder if we will find some answers to what happened so long ago?"

"We should be able to." Brandish commented "But I admit this place disturbs me." as Levy walked through the temple, the strange aura that felt familliar to her just got stronger as she kept walking through the place. Her stomach teetered as she walked and she felt light-headed; the aura was intensely powerful.

Levy suddenly felt her husband's hand gently on her shoulder and he looked at her with concern.

"You ok Lev?" he asked. Her face was beginning to become drenched with sweat (well, it was humid in that place) and she looked at her husband, licking her lips for a moment and nodding.

"I'm fine." she antiphoned "The aura I sensed earlier is beginning to get stronger. It's literally making me nauesous."

"Don't worry wife, we'll be outta here soon. I promise." he slid his hand down to hers and held it tightly. Levy smiled at that before they spotted another staircase that lead downstairs.

"How much deeper can this be?" Brandish enjoined "I had been told that God Serena's power was great; but to have built so large a temple... It cannot be much farther now. I feel it in my bones."

"Better be." Gajeel opined "My wife's getting si-" he stopped himself and looked up ahead "Holy shit."

"What's wrong dear?" Levy questioned.

"I'm hearing chanting... think there's a Word Wall nearby." he raced down the stairs until he came into a room where the chanting grew louder and louder. He looked to his left and spotted the Word Wall. It had been close to five months since he had a single Word Wall and now he was so thrilled to have one! Since Gajeel did a lot of traveling, they were becoming scarce. He made his way over to it, feeling his vision darkening and the word on the wall glowing. Once he got close enough to the wall, an aura wrapped itself around Gajeel and a word kept reverberating in his head: _**Mul-Strength**_

"Damn. About time I get a new Shout." Gajeel smirked "Ain't that right Levy?" no answer "Levy?" still no answer. He looked behind himself and found both Levy and Brandish, staring at the ceiling, mouths a gape, eyes as wide as sweet-rolls "The fuck's with you two?" unable to say anything, Levy pointed at what her and Brandish were gawking at which made him look in curiousity. When he looked, he too looked in horror. There, above the Word Wall was the desecrated remains of a dragon. It was an intact skeleton, like the ones Gajeel knew oh-so well because of his Dragonborn abilities; but these remains were strung up as if God Serena meant to taunt his former allies.

"I had heard God Serena had turned against the Dragon Cult;" Brandish swallowed "but to display the remains in such a manner as this... It's no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end."

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." Levy gulped "We've slayed multiple dragons but... by the Gods this is horrifying."

Just as they said that, they heard the sounds of coffin lids bursting open as well as footsteps. Gajeel, Levy and Brandish look-seed and found several draugurs coming out o their coffins. One of them was heavily decorated which showed he was a powerful warrior in his day. The draugur began to attack the three intruders which started an all out battle, Gajeel pulled out his sword and blocked the attack made by the decorated draugr, he used this to swoop his leg underneath the feet of the draugr, causing it to fall on it's back and have Gajeel stab it square in the chest. Levy pulled out her twin blades and stabbed two draugrs in the throat, she then used it as leverage to kick another draugr in the face, crushing his skull and then beheading the other two. Brandish with her twin blades slashed away at vital areas and caused the embalming fluids inside the living corpses to bleed out like it was their blood.

Once every draugr in the room lied on the floor, bereft of life once again, Brandish began to search the room for an exit. Only to not find one.

"There has to be a way out." Levy reasoned "Maybe we just can't see it!"

"I think we should look at these corpses." Brandish suggested "Maybe we can find something on one of them." having a good idea of where a clue for the way out could be. He made his way over to the draugr that was decorated in the clothes that showed his status. He carefully searched the corpse (all while trying not to gag) and soon found a key for a door.

"Oi, I gotta key!" he called out "I got a good idea where that fucking door would be. You know where his coffin could be?"

"I think it's the one in the middle." Levy thought. Her husband made his way over to the coffin in the center and found a small keyhole on the coffin's back slab. He took the key he found and unlocked the coffin's secret door revealing another room.

"We're getting close." Brandish smiled "The end of this Godsforsaken temple should be here soon." with that said, they made their way through the secret entrance and into the next room.

* * *

They yet again went through more rooms and soon started descending multiple staircases, killing more draugrs and cultists until they arrived to a dead end where there was a pull chain. Gajeel pulled the chain in front of him which lead to another secret room. This room, was what they were looking for. The walls were green and had the exact same architecture that had been plaguing the island. However, there were the statues of a tentacled monster all over the room. Levy knew who this effigy was, but she couldn't really remember it. One thing that caught everyone's attention the most was a large black colored book with a figure that looked just like the statues. Levy was always one who loved to read (hence why her husband built a library in their home) but this was one book Levy never wanted to touch. The aura around this book made Levy sick to her stomach and run to the corner to evacuate her stomach contents. The aura she had been feeling all day was coming from this book.

"There are dark magics at work here." Brandish commented "Ready yourself. This book... It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek." Gajeel made his way over to the book and placed his hand over the cover.

"Gajeel..." Levy warned.

"I'll be fine Levy." he reassured "Promise." hesitantly, Levy just stood still as Gajeel opened the book. The moment he opened it, a green light omitted from the book's pages and black tentacles bursted from the pages, wrapping around Gajeel and before he could mutter a single word, his vision faded.

* * *

His vision began to return and soon, he found himself in a world he was not familiar with. The skies were a bright green and the seas were an odd black ooze. The surrounding land was the same architecture that was plauging Solsthiem. In front of Gajeel was a light-skinned man with long orange hair held in a high up pony-tail that was split side to side, a disc like weapon that was attacthed to his back. He was surrounded by odd, floating octopus like creatures that looked demonic. The man was God Serena.

"The time comes soon when-" God Serena began.

"The fuck is this place?" Gajeel muttered to himself.

"What?!" God Serena suddenly conjured up lightning from his bare hands and attacked Gajeel, causing our hero to fall on his hands and knees. The man then made his way over to Gajeel to examine him. His eyes were light in color and he had a large scar over his nose. What caught Gajeel's attention the most, was a mask hanging off his neck. It was gold plated and looked like a tentacled face, it was a Dragon Priest mask.

"Who are you to dare set foot here?" hissed God Serena. Suddenly, his eyes widened at realization "Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Gajeel with a devilish grin "So you have slain Acnologia... Well done. I could have slain him myself back when I walked the earth; but I chose a different path."

"Says the guy who's temple was burnt to shit." Gajeel shot back "And seriously, your fucking taste in arcitecture is terrible. I can make better-"

"ENOUGH of this!" God Serena hollered "I'm sick of all this!"

"You didn't even let me fucking talk ya piece of-" Gajeel pointed out.

"You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!" It was obvious to Gajeel this guy couldn't take a hit to his big ego. Suddenly, he did something that made Gajeel look in utter shock. God Serena Shouted _**"Mul...QUH DIIV!"**_ an aura suddenly surrounded God Serena and took the form of a dragon. Gajeel was stunned.

 _"He-he's a fucking Dragonborn too?!"_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"This realm is beyond you, you have no power here! And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine! I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home." he then looked at the two tentacle like creatures "Send him back where he came from! He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel." when he finished his orders, he made his way over to a dragon that was nearby. The two tentacled monsters made their way over to Gajeel and began to throw green orbs at Gajeel. Searing pain ripped through his body as he watched God Serena fly away on the dragon he hitched a ride on. As Gajeel watched this scene, the pain became too unbearable that he blacked out.

* * *

"Gajeel!" he heard his wife's voice call out. He regained his vision and soon saw the face of his loving wife, looking at him with concern "Are you alright?!" he looked around the area he was in and realized he was back at the Temple with his wife and Brandish. The mysterious book that took him to that unknown place was lying on the pedestal they found it on, looking so sweet and innocent. Brandish made her way over to Gajeel, concerned about what he went through.

"What happened to you?" she cross-examined "You read the book and then... It seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!"

"I don't know what the fuck that book is capable of;" Gajeel hoarsely said "but it's able to do some crazy shit. I just saw God Serena." the girls looked at Gajeel in complete distress.

"Y-you saw him?!" Levy swallowed.

"Where?" asked Brandish "Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we _**kill**_ him?" that last one made the two outlanders look at her as if she was insane.

"This book took me to where he was." Gajeel explained "Where ever the hell that was. But there's more to it; he's alive and Levy, what's worse is he's like me: Dragonborn." Levy's complexion paled hearing her husband's words.

"H-he's Dragonborn?!" she squeaked "B-but that's impossible! You're the only Dragonborn in Tamriel!"

"That's what scaring the shit outta me right now. He's trying to come back to this fucking world. He also said he's the one controlling the minds of everyone on this Godsforsaken wasteland. I'm now 100 per-fucking-cent he sent those cultists to kill me." this couldn't seriously be happening. Another Dragonborn?! If God Serena was Dragonborn like Gajeel and was causing trouble in this world while he was in another... then this was a situation out of their control. If they get out alive it would be a miracle.

"This is a dangerous thing, then." Brandish confirmed about the book "We should return to my village, and show this to my father. Perhaps August can make sense of what is going on."

"Do you really think he can?" Levy asked.

"My father is an amazing shaman. If anyone can figure it out, it's him." with that said, the three took the book, soon found an exit and left the Godsforsaken temple once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So shit is gonna hit the fan. Time for Gajeel and Levy to do a Husband-Wife weaseling out of this!

* * *

" _Skaal Village, near the eastern coast of Solstheim, is home to an ancient offshoot tribe of Nords known as the Skaal."_

 **Chapter 4: The Fate of the Skaal**

They raced through the snowy tundras at sundown, that they were lead to when leaving the temple once and for all. The cold air and snow made the two outlanders feel more at home instead of the Godsforsaken heatwave on the other side of the island. They passed a nearby mountain and crossed a somewhat new bridge that looked like it was recently repaired. As they ran, they suddenly spotted a large pillar of green light.

"You see that green light?" Brandish pointed out "That comes from the Wind Stone, where my people work against their will."

"There's more of those fucking things?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. They're all over the island of Solsthiem, they were created by the All-maker to protect us; but with God Serena corrupting them, my people remained enslaved. They must be freed soon."

Looking to her side, Levy noticed a tiny, yet quaint little village. As she looked in curiosity, she noticed a magical aura coming from the village. It was nothing like the one back at God Serena's Temple; this one felt much more calm and protective.

"That's the village!" Brandish smiled "It's just ahead, August has used his magic to raise a barrier around it, protecting the few of us left. That the barrier is still there is a good sign." She suddenly began to race ahead of the Nord couple "Come! My father needs to see this as soon as possible!" soon, they came near the valley where the quaint little village resided. The three walked through the village and found a large tribal circle in the center of the village. People were meditating, a large windy yet magic infused whirl blowing snow in every direction, the scent of cooked meats, firewood and furs filling the air. If they weren't so spoiled by their ways in Skyrim, Levy would have considered having her and Gajeel move here.

An old man sat at the beginning of the circle, wearing a light brown, heavy coat and seemed deep in meditation. He had long white hair, a long white beard, crows feet near his eyes and a look that showed he was knowledgeable. Brandish made her way over to the old man familiarly, this man had to be her father.

"Father!" she called out "I have returned! There is yet hope!" August came out of his meditative state and looked at his daughter with happiness and relief.

"Brandish!" August called out "What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?"

"No, but I have brought someone who has seen things; he has confirmed that God Serena is indeed behind the suffering of our people." August looked down with a somber look, as if he knew.

"I feared that it would be so." August sighed.

"But how is that possible?" Brandish questioned "After all this time-" her father held his hand up in a calming manner.

"I fear there is too much we do not yet know. Now, please introduce me to your friends." Brandish looked at Gajeel with a stern look

"Please, tell August what has happened." Gajeel slowly stepped forward towards the old man while Brandish began to join the circle of protection.

"So, you have seen things, yes?" he cross-examined Gajeel "My magic grows weak, and so does the barrier around our village. Time is short, tell me what you know."

"I saw that fucker God Serena." Gajeel explained. August looked at Gajeel with wonderment.

"Really?" he pressed "How?"

"My husband found this black book in God Serena's temple that allowed him to see him." Levy explained "We don't really know much about it though." the old man nodded and sighed.

"The legends speak of that place; terrible battles fought at the temple, the dragons burning it to the ground in rage, they speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true... It means what I feared has come to pass. God Serena was never truly gone, and now has returned." August looked at Gajeel with seriousness "If you could go to this place and see him... Are you like God Serena? Are you Dragonborn?" Gajeel looked at the old man with a serious glimpse before he replied.

"Yeah..." he huffed "I'm Dragonborn." the old man began to stroke his long beard in thought.

"Then perhaps, you are connected with him." August theorized "The old tales say that he too, was Dragonborn."

"So what the fuck does that mean?!" Gajeel tumulted. The old man looked at Gajeel with a puzzled expression.

"I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction." he let out a long sigh "But our time here is running out, the few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer, you must go to Saering's Watch."

"Saering's Watch?" Levy questioned.

It's an old Dragon Lair our ancestors used to guard. Learn there the word that God Serena learned there long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control."

"Is it far?" Gajeel enjoined. Levy pulled out the map and soon found the place August was talking about.

"According to the map, it's only a half hour walk." Levy explained.

"Looks like we're gonna be kicking ass in the dark." He looked at the skyline and noticed the setting sun "Fine by me, let's go do this wife." with that said, the two began to leave the quaint village for Saering's Watch.

* * *

The sun was setting lower and lower into the horizon which lead to Gajeel having no choice but to use the spell _Mage's Light_ to help guide the way. As they walked up the mountain, an old fortress that looked as if it was abandoned long ago stood.

"I think that's it!" Levy exclaimed "Come on!" she began to race ahead of her husband at that moment.

"H-hang on Lev!" he gasped. As they raced across the snowy tundra, a familiar sound ripped through the air; the Skyrim natives looked up to find a dragon soaring in the air.

"Shit!" Gajeel hollered "The dragons here are alive too?!"

"I think Acnologia may have awoken other dragons besides the ones in Skyrim." Levy realized "He must have went to other dragon graves around the world to get his whole army back instead of just his supporters in Skyrim!" just as she said that, several draugrs appeared out of Saering's Watch, making their way to the Nord couple.

"Gajeel, I'll handle the draugrs, you handle the dragon!" she pulled out a shield and sword and raced towards the draugrs, hitting them and blocking their attacks and then clotted them with her sword. She charged at several draugrs with her shield before putting her sword away, conjuring flames and soon, disposing of all the draugrs on the battle field.

Gajeel pulled out Auriel's bow from his bag and targeted the dragon , shooting it while it was in the air before he took a deep breath.

 _ **"Jul...ZAH FRUL!"**_ he Shouted into the air and forced the dragon to land on the ground unwillingly. Gajeel charged at the beast and began to slash away at it. Stabbing it every possible chance he got, stabbing it's mouth and eyes until finally, the bloodied creature fell still, dead. Putting his sword away, Gajeel watched as the dragon's corpse began to burn, ready to take the creature's soul until a glow of light appeared near the dragon and took form; it was God Serena.

"Not this time, Dragonborn." he smirked devilishly "This one's mine." as the soul of the dragon began to soar into the air, instead of going straight to Gajeel, it went straight to God Serena.

"What the fuck?!" The aura soon surrounded the enemy and soon dissipated. He took the soul right from under Gajeel.

"One step closer to my return." he laughed before disappearing completely leaving a stunned Gajeel. Levy ran over to the scene before her, in just as much shock as her husband.

"What just happened?" Levy cross-examined.

"Fucker took my dragon soul!"

"I saw, by the Gods this is worse than I thought- we need to get that Shout right away."

"It's nearby I can tell ya that." Gajeel confirmed "I can hear the Word Wall." He then raced towards Saering's Watch and made his way up the seasoned staircase and soon came across the Word Wall... along with a draugr coffin that had an undead draugr in it (which was killed with one stab of Levy's sword). As Gajeel made his way over to the wall, his vision began to blur, darkness took over his sight, he grew sluggish until an aura from the wall surrounded him. When the aura dissipated, the word from the Word Wall reverberated in his head: _Gol-Earth._

"Got the Shout." Gajeel smirked.

"Thank the Gods." Levy sighed "Now we can go free the people near the Wind Stone."

"You sure it can't wait? I'm getting a bit tired after everything from today." Gajeel took his sword and planted the blade straight into the ground.

"I agree, I'm getting tired myself; but everyone is counting on us and those people don't have much time." Gajeel thought for a moment and looked out to the skyline, noticing the tinges of red are now disappearing into the darkness.

"Looks like it's getting close to like eight or whatever." he theorized "How about we eat something and then help those fuckers out?" she thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah," she smiled "I'd like that."

* * *

They had a quick dinner of grilled leeks, cooked chicken breast, tomato soup and some Nord's mead before making their way over to the Wind Stone. Just like the Earth and Tree stones, people were surrounding it and creating very odd architecture.

"Alright Gajeel," Levy swallowed while patting her husband's back "just Shout at that stone and we can see if that shout really works." nodding, Gajeel took a deep breath.

 _ **"GOL!"**_ he Shouted at the stone. The moment the shout hit the stone, the work all the enslaved villagers did suddenly exploded, freeing the people and the stone "Well, that solves that." Gajeel dusted his hands off when suddenly, he noticed black liquid coming from the waters surrounding the stone and then a large fish-faced, lurky creature appeared out of the black waters "The fuck is that?!"

"I think that's the creature helping to control the stone!" Levy screamed "and he don't look happy!"

"NO SHIT!" the creature then made its way over to Gajeel and Levy, ready to strike with all its might.

Gajeel blocked an attack which caused him to be shoved back, leaving marks in the ground. Knowing this enemy was one not to be toiled with, Gajeel swung his great-sword and hit the creature in the leg, causing it to roar in anger.

 _ **"YOL...TOR SHUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the beast, setting it ablaze "Levy! Get the Skaal villagers to a safer distance! This thing is out for blood!" nodding at her husband's demands, Levy gathered the Skaal villagers and began to evacuate the area. Gajeel continued to fight the beast with all his might until he got to a point where he was now able to use the Shout needed to end this: _ **"RII...VAH ZOL!"**_ a purple aura omitted from his mouth and hit the odd creature, taking it's soul and ending the battle once and for all; the stone was now freed.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah!" he puffed "It's dead. The old fart doesn't have to worry anymore!"

"Thank Gods!" just then, the people of the Skaal village began to thank the Dragonborn and his wife for their kindness and their work before returning to their loved ones in the village.

"So now what?" Gajeel questioned.

"We try to get some rest now." Levy sighed "It's been a long day. We need as much rest as possible." Gajeel nodded in agreement to his wife's words.

"I'll get the tent, you get the fire started." Agreeing to her husband's orders, Levy began to gather dried wood in the area and both started setting up camp.

* * *

Early the next morning, Gajeel and Levy took down their tent, put the fire out and began to make their way out to the Skaal village. The village was quiet and peaceful, the protective spell around the village had been dispersed and all things were now calm.

"Looks like things can go back to normal for them." Levy sighed happily. Just as she said that, August left his small cottage and spotted the Dragonborn and his wife.

"The air is different." August smiled "We are safe, which means you have succeeded."

"Freed the damn stone," Gajeel smirked "Your people are safe another fucking day."

"So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you. Come inside for something to eat, my treat." not arguing, the couple made their way into the small cozy cabin where August gave the outlanders some horker meats, ash yams and some mead.

"If you have released the Wind Stone and broken the hold on my people," August sighed "perhaps you can do the same for the rest of Solstheim. I doubt it will fully stop whatever God Serena is doing; but it may slow his progress."

"It seems like a start somewhere;" Levy admitted "but we need a permanent solution to ending God Serena's tyranny."

"I cannot help with that, no one here can. You will need the knowledge God Serena himself learned." Gajeel suddenly began to dig through his inventory and pulled out the black book he dealt with back at the temple.

"Then what the fuck's this shit we found in his temple?" he questioned. He slammed the book on the table and automatically, August's complexion paled at the sight of it.

"God Serena had this?" he queried. He tried to touch the book only to take his hand away as if the book would bite him "This does not look like something of the Dragon cult. It is a dark thing, unnatural. I would have nothing to do with it!"

"Well, do you know anything about it?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure if my suspicions are correct; but if it is what I believe it is, I am forbidden to speak of it due to my position as Shaman."

"Well who the hell knows what the fuck it is?" Gajeel interrogated.

"I'm not sure..." August thought for a moment and then it hit him "But the Dark Elf Wizard, Jose... He came to us some time ago, asking about Black Books. I believe he knows a great deal about them- perhaps too much." the Dragonborn then looked to his wife the moment he heard that name.

"Ain't that the chump who gave us directions to the temple?" he asked her.

"That is!" Levy remembered "If he knows what this is, maybe he can tell us who's really pulling the strings!" she looked at August for a moment and asked "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Seek him out to the south." August further explained "He lives in the mushroom city Tel Mithryn. Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here." heeding the older Nord's words, the Skyrim natives thanked the Skaal villager before finishing their provided meals, leaving the house and fast traveling to Ravenrock to get a head start.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Alright, time to pay a visit to our favorite Dark Elf Mage and see what he knows! This will be a two part special by the way, so I hope you all enjoy it! Ps, for those who follow Ocean's Tides, I'll be taking next Friday off. I got a lot going on next week. (Birthday is two days from now and I got some major plans ahead his week)

* * *

 _"The master wizards of House Porla traditionally grow their homes from fungal spores, using secret methods known only to themselves."_

 **Chapter 5: The Path of Knowledge: Part 1**

The Nord couple traveled along the land, killing a few creatures that were new to them, collecting a few alchemy ingreidents along the way, before they finally reached a warmer area of the island where giant mushrooms grew.

"The fuck's with the fungi?" Gajeel questioned while poking at one with his sword.

"It's the mushroom towers!" Levy said in disbelief "They normally grow in Morrowind, but I guess since the Red Mountian erupted, they took a few samples to grow here and continue the species. I've never expected to see it for myself in my entire life!" Gajeel then put his arm around his wife and pulled her closer in a loving manner.

"Glad I was able to get you to see them." he tilted her chin up and captured her lips into his. When he parted his lips from her's, he took her hand and they began to travel more towards the glorious mushroom towers.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be doing this Max?" a female dark elf asked a male one. Gajeel and Levy walked in on this scene and watched two Dunmer having a conversation, one was a male holding a book, wearing robes and looked concentrated on a spell from that book; Levy recognized him as the dark elf with Jose when they met him yesterday. Max flipped through the paged in the book before trying to perform the spell that was inside the book. He moved in a fluid motion and when he casted he spell, nothing happened.

"Ugh!" Max groaned "Why won't this Ash Guardian appear?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this without Jose's help." said the female Dunmer.

"No Laki, he's always too busy with his research so it's best I do it on my own... besides, don't you have to help out with repairing the damage done to the tower?"

"Master Jose had tasked Ooba Babasaama with caring for the tower. Can't you just perform this spell inside the tower?"

"The lab is too small... besides, Master Jose is aware of what I'm doing... Now if only I could read Master Jose's hand writing! Heatscent? Hearthstall?" seeing she wasn't going to get through with him, Laki began to walk away but noticed the two Nords who were watching this scene.

"We don't get many visitors." Laki smiled "Is there something you need?"

"We need to speak with Jose," Levy vouched "is he home?"

"He should be in his tower working in the lab right now as we speak; why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Got something that needs to be shown." Gajeel explained. Laki nodded at Gajeel's words.

"I see, you'll find the lab in the main tower which is right behind me to your left. Once you enter, be wary. There is an enchanted field that allows whoever enters magically float up into the tower." thanking the kind Dark elf, Gajeel and Levy soon made their way to the tower.

* * *

They found the enchanted entryway the moment they entered the room. Levy stepped forward and suddenly felt a burst of magical air come from the ground and levitated into the air, landing on a small deck nearby. Gajeel repeated what Levy did and soon landed right next to his wife... although not as gracefully. Jose was focused on piles of research paper on his table. Studying each note before grabbing his ink and quill planning to write more, when he realized he couldn't really see what he was writing, he moved his hand and the spell _Mage's Light_ activated, giving him more light to see what he was doing. The Nord couple made their way over to the Dunmer who looked up at them in surprise.

"I remember you two." Jose suddenly said "You found what you were looking for I assume?"

"I guess you can say that..." Levy high signed.

"We need to more about this Black Book or whatever the fuck it's called." Gajeel blurted out. He pulled the book out of his bag and then dropped it in front of the Wizard. The Dark Elf leered at Gajeel's demands and a spark seemed to have triggered in his eyes.

"You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world?" Jose examined "What could you know of them?" Levy's mouth dried and she suddenly began to feel faint the moment she heard Jose say that name. Hermaeus Mora? _**The**_ Hermaeus Mora?! She didn't expect it to be this serious! Just as these thoughts came to mind, Levy began to realize where she felt that aura from earlier before. She remembered on her first journey with Gajeel, they went to visit a crazed mage who secluded himself from society in order to find information on an Elder Scroll that was needed to defeat Acnologia. There was a Dwemer ruin inside his makeshift home and inside that Dwemer ruin, she felt the exact same aura coming from the stones and the Black Book.

For those who aren't aware, Levy and her family were captured by Boethia (another Daedric Prince)'s cultists when she was a little girl. They were going to be sacrificed to Boethia but her parents made sure she escaped the night of the ritual and eventually, her parents met their end. She would never be reunited with her parents in Sovernguarde because of the fact they were sacrificed to Boethia. Since that faithful night, Levy had a hatred for all Daedric Princes.

"T-this book has something to do with Hermaeus Mora?" Levy swallowed "And there's more of them?!"

"You didn't know?" Jose questioned "Hmm, I thought it was obvious. Hermaeus Mora has always tried to seduce mortals into his service with the lure of forbidden knowledge. Where the Black Books actually came from; no one really knows. Some appear to have been written in the past, others might be from the future."

"Hey wait a minute I'm missing something here!" Gajeel howled "Who the fuck is Hermaeus Mora?!"

"The Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate." Levy said in an quiet voice "He's been known to lure people who seek knowledge into permanent enslavement."

"If you have to ask that, you'd probably be best leaving his books to wiser heads than yours." Jose commented to Gajeel "Like all Daedric Princes, he's not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of his ilk, appropriate for the prince of knowledge and fate. Many scholars and loremasters have been ensnared by the lure of learning the secrets that only Hermaeus Mora possesses; but don't worry, I have no intention of joining them in their endless search through the infinite halls of Apocrypha."

"Apocrypha?" Gajeel questioned.

"Hermaus Mora's realm." Levy continued "An endless world full of knowledge collected by Hermaus Mora himself... Gajeel, do you remember Arlock?" Gajeel thought for a moment before it hit him.

"The crazy old guy who wanted us to help him open that Dwemer ruin? What about him?"

"The aura I felt at the stones and in God Serena's temple was the same aura I felt coming from that Dwemer ruin in Arlock's hideout last year."

Gajeel's eyes widened and he looked at his wife with shock.

"You're shitting me." he expressed.

"I'm not." Levy sighed. Taking a deep breath, Gajeel looked at Jose with a determined face.

"I need to know what God Serena knows before he goes ahead and fucks everything up."

"Now that is a dangerous path indeed." Jose pointed out "Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free, you may end up like God Serena, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborns? It could be very interesting." The Nord couple looked at Jose in shock for a moment.

"H-how did you know Gajeel is Dragonborn?" she asked.

"Well, if Gajeel here needs to learn what God Serena knows in order to stop him, it's quite simple to put two and two together. Now from what I can tell, Gajeel has read the book here. Don't try to deny it, you've got the look! I can see it now. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience. But Gajeel won't be able to get any form of knowledge from it as of now." realizing what he was saying was true, Gajeel and Levy realized they have no other option.

"Then we need to find another." Levy sighed "As much as it displeases me to say that."

"Oh yes." Jose drawled while walking over to another desk with his notes "They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I have been using to locate more."

"You got one of those damn books?" Gajeel needled.

"Yes, I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim; but my book isn't what you're looking for. I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this God Serena, but I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you."

"Why the fuck can't we use yours?" Gajeel queried.

"Oh, it clearly is not associated with the same power that has overtaken the island." Jose waved "And I'm not talking about Hermaeus Mora. These Black Books are all his, of course. No, what you're looking for is a specific book. Presumably because God Serena's power derives from it."

"So you know where to find this Black Book?" Levy put the screws to "The one connected with God Serena?"

"Yes I do. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind."

"Woah woah woah wait!" Gajeel interuppted "The Dwemer?! The fuck do they have to do with this?"

"Forbidden knowledge was somewhat a specialty of the dwarves, eh?" Jose explained "You don't think they would just leave it alone, do you? It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I have found their 'reading room' in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open. But perhaps the three of us together will be able to get the book." he dusted himself off and began to make his way to the exit "To Nchardak, then. Follow me."

"Wait, Jose." Levy stopped "I have a question, why was I able to sense Hermaous Mora's influence on the island but Gajeel wasn't?" Jose thought for a moment before realizing.

"Have you come into contact with Daedras before?"

"Well, my family and I were to be sacrifices to Boethia when I was a girl, but I managed to escape the night my parents were sacrificed. And we did have to put an end to some form of Daedra influence nine months ago."

"It could be you've developed sensory abilities from your experience in the past. Your close brush with a Daedric Prince may have gifted you the ability to sense Daedra influence nearby."

Levy looked in shock at Jose's words about her discovered "gift". She wasn't sure if having this ability was a good or bad thing considering she got sick to the point her stomach contents had to make an evacuation. But if her close brush with death all those years ago gifted her with this ability; then by the Gods she was going to use it in whatever way she could to end Daedra influence.

"Now, if you both will follow me, I can take you to the book that has the powers you're looking for." not arguing with the wizard, Gajeel and Levy put the book back in Gajeel's bag and followed Jose close behind to the Dwenmer Ruins nearby.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Here we go! Time to explore Nchardak! For those wondering about Levy's new found gift,she's had it since her brush with Boethia. Anytime she comes into contact with anything that's Daedra influenced she'll sense the aura. However, each Daedric influenced item or being she comes into contact with she'll have a different reaction (which is why she had barley much of an effect with Minerva or Molag Baal influenced items except feeling it was dark). and by the way, this chapter is going to be LONG! Otherwise, here we go!

* * *

 _"But our brethren, the Dwemer, scorned the Daedra, and mocked our foolish rituals, and preferred instead their gods of Reason and Logic." - Vivec_

 **Chapter 6: The Path of Knowledge:Part 2**

The two Nords and Dark Elf treaded the ash covered lands, following him to the Dwemer ruin. They soon arrived at their destination which was a glorious, abandoned city that was off the coast of Solsthiem. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but the feeling the vestiges left Levy a sickening feeling; she could feel Hermaeus Mora's aura. As Gajeel and Jose looked, something automatically caught the Dark elf wizard's eye.

"Hmm. This place was deserted when I was here last." Jose mused. Gajeel looked harder and picked up on what Jose meant; there was a bandit's camp outside the ruins "Reavers we call them here, annoying if you ask me. We'll have to clear them out."

"Where exactly are we headed?" Levy swallowed, trying to not get sick from the aura.

"The book is housed in the main dome." Jose interpreted, pointing to the dome in the center "I sealed the door the last time I was here, as a precaution against thieves and other meddlers."

"So all we gotta do is go in there and get the fucking thing?" Gajeel questioned while cleaning his ear canal with his pinky.

"Oh no, it won't be so simple, you'll see the moment we go into the ruins. I remember where we need to go." Jose suddenly performed an _Ebony flesh_ spell "I also remember I cleared the riff-raff in this place out last time I was here! Just where do they come from?!" he raced over to one of the Reavers beginning to zap and kill them. Unsure of what to do at this point, Gajeel and Levy shrugged and joined the Dark Elf in killing the Reavers.

The outlanders and Solsthiem native slashed, jagged, dichotomized and put to death the members of the reaver camp until there was nothing but mangled bodies in a pile.

"Maybe now we can finally begin what we came here for." Jose huffed while dusting his sleeves off, he then made his way over to the main door of Nchardak with Gajeel and Levy. A large pair of doors that were deep blue, gold, copper and every color that symbolized the Dwemer stood in front of them with a Dwemer ingot- crafted gate in front of the door, blocking the entrance to everyone on the outside. From the looks of it, this was considered a wealthy city for the Dwemer.

"The Dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of these control pedestals." Jose explained "Luckily, I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit. I sealed the door when I left to keep out ignorant meddlers; let me unlock it."

He pulled out of his cloak an automation cube. It was medium sized, octagonal yet cubed and covered in gold plating. An odd stand was near the door that was gold plated and red lining. He placed the cube on the stand which caused the inside of the cube to glow red. When the cube was removed, the gates began to shift and revealed the door to Gajeel, Levy and Jose.

"Shall we?" Jose invited. He opened the doors to the ruins revealing a large room that was timeworn from years of uninhibitedness. It was similar to the ruins back home; but it seemed more manor-like then the rest. As Levy walked in the place, she could suddenly feel her knees grown weak and bucked only to have her arm snagged by her husband.

"You alright Lev?" he asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine." she swallowed "Just have to get used to this aura."

"If you ain't comfortable, you could go back to the mushrooms or Ravenrock-"

"No, I can handle this! Just not used to the darkness this book we're after is omitting." Gajeel looked up and looked at Jose.

"Hey Elf!" Gajeel barked "Where the fuck is that book?"

"You can see the book right there." Jose pointed to the glass decal on the floor. The Nord couple made their way over to the location Jose pointed. There, sitting idly and oh-so innocently was another black book, locked in the glass encasing below them. "So tantalizingly close...But trust me, no magic will open that."

"Have ya tried at least grabbing a fucking hammer and beating the shit out of it?"

"I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done." he began to make his way to the elevator "This way to the boilers." they followed him to the elevator and pulled the lever which took them to the lower levels of the ruins.

* * *

The lower ruins were dark an felt a little cooler then most ruins Gajeel and Levy visited in the past. The sounds of machinery running could be heard, the sounds of pumps filled with steam working, gears clanking together all while the ruins deteriorated into nothingness; the fact these ruins still worked was a miracle and showed good craftsmanship.

"The last time I was here, I only explored a small part of the ruins." Jose explained while walking down a flight of stairs "I was here alone then, and I find an assistant is absolutely essential for this kind of dirty, dangerous work."

 _Sounds like yer just trying to save your own hide._ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Nchardak, The 'City of a Hundred Towers'. In its day it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. In the old stories, when the Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer submerged the entire city beneath the sea until the invaders gave up. I have my doubts; but the city was a marvel of Dwemer engineering. Now reduced to this."

"Losing all of this just to try and gain immortality." Levy sighed "What a waste."

"Indeed." Jose replied "But good considering we can study their ruins they left behind." they followed Jose into the Great Chamber where a pedestal stood and a large flooded area.

"As you can see, most of the lower levels of the city are flooded. but it isn't hopeless - the old Dwemer pumps still seem to work. Watch." Jose pulled his cube out and put it on a pedestal similar to the one outside but with a blue lining. Moment he placed it on the pedestal, the cube turned blue and activated the pumps, water started to drain into the pumps, revealing four more boilers below.

"Holy shit." Gajeel said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"The pumps only operate when a cube is in the pedestal." Jose annotated "And unfortunately, I have only one cube." he pointed at the four boilers below "These four boilers provide steam to the room upstairs. They're shut down, but they still respond to the control cubes. So, if we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs. Then I should be able to open the book's protective case. Bring that cube. We'll need it." not wanting to argue, Levy took the cube from the pedestal and they watched as the lower parts flooded again. Jose made his way over to a panel which showed a map of the entire city "Yes... here we are. This device shows the location of four more cubes in this section of the city. It looks like most of the cubes were moved to the lower levels, perhaps to try to control the flooding before the city was abandoned." he pointed out multiple red lights on the panel, revealing the locations of all the cubes "Interesting, that would suggest that the city must have originally sunk during the first cataclysm of Red Mountain! Or that the Dwemer's servitors continued to try to preserve the city after their creators' disappearance!"

"Fuck does that mean?" catechized Gajeel.

"It means that either the former inhabitants flooded the city when the Red Mountain erupted thousands of years ago to prevent Theiler." explained Levy "Or that the machines flooded it themselves so their masters had a city to return to."

"Precisely!" Jose added "Three of the cubes are through here." He pointed to a nearby door "This seems like a sensible place to start! You should be able to unseal this door with the control cube I gave you."

"I'll take the cube Lev." Gajeel told her. Levy nodded and pulled the cube out of her inventory, handing it to her husband who made her way over to the nearby pedestal near the door and placed it on it, watching it turn red and opening the door. The room was large and showed years of wear and tear.

Levy spotted the second cube nearby and pulled it off it's pedestal, placing it in her husband's inventory.

"I hope the rest of the cubes are this easy to find." Levy admitted.

"Although knowing the Dwemer, I rather doubt it." Jose pointed out. They jaunted through the area until they came across a group of Dwarven spiders, ready to fight the three intruders.

"Now this is more like it." Gajeel sadistically smirked "Been wanting to kill Dwemer related crap for a long time!" he whipped out his sword and then bashed one of the spiders until it was nothing but pure scrap metal. Levy pulled out a one handed sword and began to slash away at the creatures. Jose conjured lightning from his bare hands and began to electrocute the Dwemer creations, hoping to create a short in their circiutry. When they were finished sending these creatures back to the mechanical hell they belonged in, they found a bridge with two pedestals nearby.

"It looks like we'll need to lower the water level to make any more progress." Levy sighed.

"That won't be a problem." Gajeel smirked. As his eyes strayed around the room, he suddenly spotted a blue light coming from underneath the water; this caught his attention immediately "O-oi! I think I found another one!" He pointed to the spot where the light omitted which earned a smile from Jose.

"Excellent." he beamed "I assume those pedestals over there should do the job- one should do." Gajeel made his way over to the nearby pedestals and placed one cube on the pedestal, lowering the water a great amount. Another bridge drew down which gave Gajeel the opportunity to jump down and go after the next cube; but the opportunity was taken when two automatons sprung to life.

Levy and Jose prepared for battle against these machines while Gajeel was going to join the fray.

"Gajeel," Levy called out "We'll handle these machines, you go after the cube!" nodding at his wife's orders, Gajeel jumped down to the bridge nearby and ran across it to the small room nearby. Levy blocked a head on attack with her twin blades, diffusing it before stabbing the automaton in the leg, damaging it badly. Gajeel ran down the small hallway in the room and followed the direction the cube was in when suddenly, three dwarven spiders came from the walls to volley Gajeel, only to be destroyed on the spot. Jose electrocuted the automaton, frying it's main components. Gajeel soon made it to the area where the cube was resting and grabbed it. The room began to rumble, and the water began to ascend a little more, Levy grabbed the other cube which made the bridge that lead back to the Great Chamber fall down. The three made their way through the door leading back to the Great Chamber.

* * *

"The last cube is somewhere through the northern door." Jose explained "We won't be able to open it until the water level is lower." not hesitantly, Gajeel placed two of the cubes they collected so far on the stands , lowering the water in the great chamber and revealing a path, a door and a few more Dwemer mechanoids which were killed instantly. They followed the path into another room which was revealed to be the Aqueducts. It was a large flooded room with three bridges that were drawn up "Looks like we'll need those bridges down in order to get the pumps in here working." Levy looked and spotted three red colored pedestals. Looked like one cube was going to have to do the job.

She began to place the cube on each pedestal, getting different results; two bridges fell down while one stayed up, one bridge fell while the other two went up. It took only five minutes until Levy got all three bridges down. The three then took a nearby staircase to the platform that lead to the bridges. As they walked on the bridges, more mechanoids appeared but was killed on the spot. As they walked, Gajeel spotted a blue pedestal.

"Hey! Found the pedestal!" he called out. Now spotting it, the three made their way to the staircase that lead to the pedestal and placed the cube on it, lowering the water to where there was none left.

"I have an idea." Jose suddenly said "I'll wait here and retrieve this cube once one of you find the last one we need. Good luck!"

They surveyed the Dark Elf with distaste for a moment before Levy looked to her husband.

"I'll go after the last one Gajeel." she told him "You went last time, I think it could be in there." she pointed to a hallway on the lowest floor that was hidden from the waters. Not wishing to argue with his wife, Gajeel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and watched as she jumped from their recent location,onto the ground and make her way through the new hallway. Her feet stepped in the puddles as she walked in the room. It wasn't until she began to hear the sound of the air being cut through. She jogged her way down the hallway until suddenly coming into a room. The room had nothing much of value except a large cage with the door to it wide open, two propeller like blades, swinging back and forth at a fast motion while two Dwemer statue heads spewed fire from their mouths protected the cage. Inside the cage, was the last cube, sitting so innocently on it's pedestal.

"Looks like they really didn't want people grabbing this cube." Levy smiled a little smartly "Too bad for them, my sneaking skills really improved over the year!" she crouched down and began to sneak her way over to the blades. She watched as the blades swung by befor tumbling passed them, making sure not to get cut in the process. When she reached the flaming statue heads, she ran passed them and grabbed the last cube, deactivating the traps and rising the water to her waist. She quickly placed the cube in her inventory and made her way out of the hallway, reuniting with her husband and Jose.

"Do you have the cube?" Jose called out

"I got it in my bag!" Levy hollered.

"Good, good! Then I'll take this cube and we can be on our way. Watch out, the water's rising even higher with both pumps shut down." he pulled the other cube off the pedestal and the water hiked to even greater feets, to the point Levy was swimming in it. Gajeel and Jose dived into the murky water, making their way back to where they came in "That was easier than I expected." Jose shook himself off of the water his clothes absorbed "I'm glad you two were here to do all the hard work."

"Come on," Gajeel smirked "Let's get that fucking book."

The three arrived back at the main chamber, all the cubes now in their possession and ready to do what needed to be done.

"With the cube I retrieved from the pumping pedestal, we should now have five cubes." Jose explained "Exactly what we need! Now we can finally see about getting those boilers started." he pulled one of the cubes off the pedestal, allowing the water to rise only up to the boilers level and then tossed the cube to Gajeel. Now with four cubes in hand, the Nord couple made their way to the four boilers and began to place a cube on each one. The boilers came to life and began to take the water surrounding it in and work the machinery that had been dormant for so long.

"Finally." Gajeel sighed with relief "Fucking finished."

"That seems to have done it;" Jose smirked "good. It took longer than I'd hoped, but at least it's finally done...Look out! Another Steam Centurion!" The couple looked at the opposite side of where they were and spotted a Steam Centurion, awakening from it's hidden location for the first time in years, making it's way towards them.

"Should we run?" Levy queried.

"Nope." her husband sneered devilishly "I got this." he pulled out his two handed sword he received as a gift from his wife for their wedding anniversary and positioned himself.

The Centurion began to run his way towards Gajeel who was timing his movements. The moment the Centurion reached a certain point, Gajeel ran towards the machine, somersaulted over it and stabbed it in the neck with the sword, setting it to go haywire and explode. Levy stood there speechless.

"My Gods." she managed to muster "That was incredible!" he smirked hearing his wife's words and just loving how she was boosting his ego.

"Hate to interrupt the moment," Jose called out "but I'm going upstairs to see if the machines are working!" remembering the reason they were here, the two Nords joined the Dark Elf and made their way to the elevator, back where it first started.

* * *

The sound of steam working it's way through the mechanisms could be heard through the room as they made their way over to where the Black Book was. It was now Levy had grown used to the aura of the book and felt unaffected by it's sickening feeling.

"Now that the boilers are working," Jose explained "it should be simple to release the book from it's protective case." Levy made her way over to a button that was nearby and pressed it. They watched as the large magnify glasses swirled around the ceiling and got into the position the sun was in, providing solar energy and forcing the pedestal to make its way through the flooring and revealed the book. Just like the one Gajeel and Levy found in God Serena's temple, it sat on the pedestal oh-so innocently.

"At last." Jose smiled while rubbing his two hands together "I hope it was worth it. Please, be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane." once again, the Nord couple looked at Jose with distaste before Gajeel took his wife's right hand gently.

"I'll read it." he told her "It's better I do Lev, so far it seems like I'm the only one able to handle that God Serena bastard. Besides, if I were to let you read that thing and something happened, I'd be lost without you. And I'd find every single way in the book to kill Daedras." Levy was moved by her husband's words.

"Gajeel..." he gently kissed her with a ton of passion.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful!" Gajeel nodded to his wife before making his way over to the book and opening it.

Similar to what happened in the temple, the book's pages glowed a green aura the moment Gajeel opened it and black, slimey tentacles jutted out after the Dragonborn.

"Oh good." Jose weisenheimingly said when witnessing Gajeel reading the book "Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me if you see him." Gajeel wanted to say something snide in return; but he couldn't because his vision turned to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Alright, here we go! Time for some major action for Gajeel! Now this is gonna be mainly a Gajeel solo chapter; but it will be a major portion in this story! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Apocrypha is the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge. Many who come here seeking forbidden knowledge remain forever."_

 **Chapter 7: The Gardener of Men**

His vision returned to him as well as his hearing. When his vision fully came to, he found himself on a strange island made from the same odd, black architecture plaguing Solsthiem. The skies were a shade of jade green while the seas around him were black and murky.

"Holy shit, this is the same place as last time." Gajeel realized. But as he looked around, he noticed the way the area was different "Must be in a different fucking area." as he studied the area around him, he noticed a black tentacle jut out of the murky black water and slap the surface before returning to the waters.

"Better avoid the water." Gajeel muttered to himself. As he looked around, he noticed an odd object that was a combination between an angler fish and a plant. Unsure about what to do, Gajeel gently touched it with his fingertips, causing the little light in the center to retract and make a nearby bridge unfold, allowing Gajeel to walk onto the next island. As Gajeel looked around, he spotted a moving passage that moved back and forth. Noting how this was, Gajeel timed himself and jumped onto the moving passage and dashed through the hall before tumbling off a platform. He then found another one of those weird plants.

 _"The fuck are these things?"_ Gajeel pondered _"Guess I better do the same thing as last time."_ he touched the object, watching a similar reaction from last time as it lowered a second bridge on the other side.

"Shhhhhhhit." he grouched. Gajeel turned himself around to the moving passage way and rode it back to that bridge. Once Gajeel reached the other side, he climbed the bridge and came across a book on a pedestal. The book looked exactly the same as the one that got him here in the first place, as he studied it, he saw a message appear that said: _"Turn the page to go to Chapter II."_

"Chapter II?" Gajeel wondered "Hmm, book brought me here, so I guess everything has to be book themed in this fucking place." he turned the page on the book and soon, a vortex of book paper surrounded him and transported the Dragonborn to a different area: Chapter II.

* * *

Chapter II was a vast corridor that soon unfurled into a large room where four creatures stood to greet him. Gajeel recognized them all immediately; three were the same creatures that surrounded God Serena when Gajeel faced him the first time, and the second was just like the one controlling the Wind Stone. The creatures made their way to the Dragonborn, ready to skirmish at any second. Gajeel took a deep breath and let out a Shout.

 _ **"Yol...TOOR SHUL!"**_ he breathed out. Fire spewed from his mouth and hit one of the creatures that was found with God Serena (Seekers Gajeel for some reason felt like calling them.) The other one (a Lurker Gajeel decided to call it) roared in anger at the sight of it's ally being torched and began to race to Gajeel to try and end his life.

"Not today asshole!" Gajeel cockily smirked. He swung his sword and hit an artery inside the Lurker's leg, killing the creature instantly. One down, three to go. The Seekers teamed up and began to throw orbs of a green light at Gajeel, planning to attack him only to have Gajeel dodge their attacks, charge at them and stab one of them. Moment he did, another Seeker appeared "What the fuck?!" the new Seeker began to attack Gajeel, trying to protect the one that was near death. Seeing he had no choice, Gajeel quickly ended the life of the Seeker that was nearing its end but was shocked to see that the one that appeared out of no where turned to ash. Not going to think about it until later, Gajeel decided the best course of action would be to just destroy the last two quickly and get a move on. He quickly pulled his two one-handed swords, swung the blades and cut them in their veins (Or at least he thought it was) he watched as black colored blood spewed out of their necks and soon, they turned into a pile of rags.

Gajeel scraped the blood off his two blades before putting them away and searching the remains. Right before he could even touch them, he hesitated. These vile creatures worked for Hermaeous Mora, a Daedric Prince. He was going to try and get Gajeel to grab something from his realm. Not wanting this Prince to win, Gajeel backed away from the remains and began to try and find an exit. He eventually found it and made his way to Chapter III.

* * *

Chapter III was more spacious than the last two chapters and seemed to have a more elegant design (if it was possible). Gajeel gunned the area before spotting a path nearby. He followed the pathway around and up several sets of stairs, eliminating the seekers guarding the area as he went. The journey was a long one through this chapter, and quite brutal; but Gajeel was determined to get to where he needed to be. As he looked up at the jade green sky, he wondered about his wife and how she was and if everything was ok back in Tamriel. Snapping out of his thoughts, Gajeel suddenly spotted a platform above him with a pedestal and a large book on it. That _**had**_ to be his destination! Needing to get up there as soon as possible, Gajeel began to frantically search for the exit until he found it. The book he found then took him to Chapter IV.

* * *

When he arrived to Chapter IV, he scoured the place and discovered it was the platform above his previous location. Ahead of him was a gate that was locked, he found one of those weird plants again and like the rest of the ones he came across, it receded and opened the gate, revealing a large black book. Gajeel cautiously made his way to the book and noticed something different with this one; not only was this book closed, but it was _pulsing._ Pulsing like a a heartbeat as a green light omitted from it.

 _"This must be what I'm here for."_ Gajeel thought to himself. He carefully took his hand and opened the book, expecting to find the information he was there for. Instead, he just saw the words and pictures on the pages begin to move on their own.

 _"The fuck is this shit?!"_ as Gajeel tried to make sense of this, he was unaware that holes began to rip through the sky of Apocrypha and large black tentacles began to pop out of the holes. Along with the tentacles, came a mass of multiple eyes, each creepier than the last. Gajeel looked up and was horrified at the sight before him; it was Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate.

 _ **"All seekers of knowledge come to my realm, sooner or later..."**_ he explained to Gajeel in an oh so slow, regal, monotone voice. His figured of speech slightly irked Gajeel, which just added to the feeling he got in his stomach from just looking at the Daedric Prince.

"I don't need your fucking help." Gajeel scowled at the monstrosity before him "I'll learn that bastard's secrets on my own!"

 _ **"No, look around. You have done nothing here on your own. You could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you will never find what you seek."**_ Gajeel gritted his teeth and growled at Hermaeus Mora. He hated to admit it, but he was right; this place was behemothic. Gajeel could literally spend his whole life span in this place just to find what he needed and by the time he did, God Serena would've taken over all of Tamriel.

 _ **"I know what you want: to use you power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will..."**_ opined Hermaeus Mora **"** _ **Here then is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the wills of mortals to your purpose."**_ the moment he said those words, Gajeel suddenly felt a rush of power enter his body, and soon the word " _Hah"- Mind_ reverberated in his head _**"But this is not enough... God Serena knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. God Serena served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you the same power as he wields, but all knowledge has its price."**_ Gajeel cocked his pierced eyebrow at the Daedric Prince before letting out a sigh.

"Ain't God Serena your ally?" he cross-examined "Why the fuck are you helping me defeat him?"

 _ **"He has served me long and well."**_ Hermaeus Mora waved off _ **"But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely; but it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with a more loyal servant. One who still appreciates the gifts I have to offer."**_

 _"In your dreams ya weird tentacle monster."_ Gajeel thought to himself before sighing "What the hell do you want for the last Word?"

 _ **"Knowledge for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."**_ Gajeel's eyes widened in horror at that request, the Skaal?! What the hell did they have that this Son of a Bitch wanted?! Keeping his composure, Gajeel looked at Hermaeous Mora.

"How the hell do I know I can trust you ya damn demon?"

 _ **"My word is as true as fate,**_ " Hermaeus Mora assured _ **"as inevitable as destiny. Bring me what I want, and I will give you what you seek."**_ he suddenly began to disappear in front of Gajeel before saying: _**"Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine."**_ as he disappeared completely into nothingness, Gajeel flipped him off. The book in front of Gajeel suddenly began to glow again and three green orbs appeared before him. It looked like Hermaeus Mora was trying to reward him for completing his journey through this book.

"Just get me the hell home!" he screamed at the book. With his request made, the book began to glow bright and Gajeel's vision faded.

* * *

 _"Gajeel?"_ he heard a voice call to him _"Can you hear me?"_ his vision began to return to him, he found his wife Levy staring at him with curiosity. He looked around the area and found himself back at Nchardak. Jose walked over to the Dragonborn with curiosity on his face.

"What happened?" he needled "What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books." Gajeel took a deep breath before getting straight to the point.

"I saw Hermaeus Mora." Gajeel confessed. Both Levy and Jose's eyes widened larger than Sweet Rolls.

"Y-You saw Hermaeus Mora?!" Levy gulped. Her husband nodded to her words.

"You're still acting surprisingly sane, too." Jose pointed out "What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you."

"He taught me the second Word of Power for _Bend Will._ " Gajeel spoke partially truthful.

"But I assume there's some bad news? It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price."

"He- He wants the Secrets of The Skaal." silence.

"The Secrets of the Skaal?" Levy questioned.

"Hmmph." Jose huffed "What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora?"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Levy asked her husband with concern.

"I got no choice." Gajeel admitted "Either I give the fucking secrets or let Tamriel suffer."

"It sounds like a bargain to me." Jose shrugged "Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived." the Nord couple squinted their eyes in disgust at Jose's words "Well, that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to locate more of these Black Books..." sighing a sigh of relief. Gajeel picked up the book, threw it into his bag and tied his bag shut.

"Why are you taking that?" Levy questioned.

"Might come in handy." Gajeel admitted "Besides, I think it's best we take it instead of some thief coming along and letting it get into the wrong hands." Levy nodded at Gajeel's point and the two walked out of the Dwemer ruins with Jose.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok, I decided to make this chapter lead into the final battle as the final battle chapter is going to be quite a chapter. This one will be just cleaning a few places up and then take us to the final battle (but it is an important chapter)

* * *

 _"Strange flora native to Morrowind have sprouted up in the ash that blankets the southern reaches of Solstheim."_

 **Chapter 8: The All-Maker Stones**

Gajeel, Levy and Jose made their way out of Nchardak with the second Black Book in tow. A grim look appeared on both Gajeel and Levy's faces as they tried to figure out a way to tell August that the entire fate of all of Tamriel, rested on _"The Secrets of the Skaal"_.

"This is a nightmare." Levy admitted.

"You're telling me." Gajeel gruffed "Fucking hate Daedra."

"Hermaeus Mora sure is making this difficult." she stopped in her tracks and looked at her husband "There has to be another way! Maybe the last Word of Power is in a different area of Solsthiem or another country! Maybe we can ask the Greybeards if they heard a Whisper-"

"By the time we find it, it would be too late." Gajeel pointed out "and I fucking hate saying this, but that tentacle bastard is our best hope. Besides, I doubt the old guys would have the ability to hear the Whisper of a Word Wall in another part of the fucking world." Levy thought for a minute and realized he was right, this wasn't going be easy if they went with the methods they were so used to. As they made their way to the staircase, they heard the flapping of wings in the air "The hell is that noise?" they searched the area and suddenly looked up to see a dragon, flying close by. The pupils in Gajeel's eyes shrunk in fear "Oh shit." the dragon landed in front of the Nord couple, a devilish grin on his lips and a look in his eye that showed he had a killing intent.

"God Serena has commanded your death." the dragon directed to Gajeel "So it shall be."

The dragon took to the skies and took a deep breath, releasing his fire breath and forcing Gajeel to grab his wife and push her out of the way with him.

 _ **"Joor...ZAH FRUL!"**_ a blue aura came passed Gajeel's lips and hit the dragon that was in the skies. The dragon crash landed onto the stone floors of the decaying ruins which gave Gajeel the advantage to make this entire fight end quickly. He ran towards the beast and landed on top of it's head, holding on for dear life.

"Take this you over-grown Argonian!" Gajeel insulted. He began to stab maniacally at the dragon's head, stabbing it's brain until the dragon finally died. As he dragon collapsed to the ground, the couple watched as the flesh and dragon hide bursted into flames and soon, the soul was absorbed by Gajeel.

"At least he didn't take the soul this time." Levy smirked at her husband.

"He may not need it at this point." Gajeel gruffed as he jumped off the skeletal remains "Might be too powerful by now. Gods fucking forbid, we gotta speak with the old fart right away."Agreeing with her husband's wishes, Levy and Gajeel left for the Skaal village.

* * *

They arrived at the Skaal village an hour before the sun was meant to sink. They eyed the entire village before coming across August, who was sitting outside his home in a medative position.

"Hey! Old man!" Gajeel hollered, the ground shook slightly under the power of his voice "That fucking son of a bitch Hermaeus Mora wants 'The Secrets of the Skaal or whatever the fuck it's called." August looked at the Dragonborn and his wife solemnly before replying.

"Hermaeus Mora..." he sighed "old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of God Serena's power, of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him; and now he comes again for what we have long kept from him." Levy and Gajeel exchanged glances at his words.

"You knew?" Levy cross examined.

"I was suspicious, but I wasn't sure until you told me just now." August explained.

"So what the fuck are these 'Secrets of the Skaal'?" Gajeel asked with air quotations "And why the hell does that tentacle lovin bastard want it?"

"Ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim to the Skaal. How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth - these are our secrets. Nothing of power or mastery."

 _Maybe the elf was right, this does sound like a bargain._ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Well I'm in doldrums to tell you that Hermaeus Mora has asked for the Secrets of the Skaal in exchange the last Word of Power for the _Bend Will_ Shout." Levy explained.

"So it falls to me to be the one to give up the secrets to our ancient enemy." August respired "I do not know if I have the strength to face him. With God Serena's corruption of the Stones... the Oneness of the land is disrupted, and our connection to the All-Maker is broken."

 _Oh Gods, we were supposed to cleanse the stones._ Levy remembered "We'll help you with that! In fact, we'll get right on it!"

"Hey Lev, what you getting a-ack!" his wife pulled him by the collar of his armor before dragging him out of the village and taking him to Ravenrock.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Gajeel questioned his wife uncertainly.

"It's the only way dear." Levy explained. They were in front of the Earth Stone, watching as the people continued to add to the unusual architecture "Besides, you're doing them a favor by doing this."

"You remember what happened last time right?"

"Yes I do. But as long as God Serena doesn't have control over the Earth Stone, his power will begin to weaken and you'll have a better chance at beating him." liking the sound of that, Gajeel took a deep breath.

 _ **"GOL!"**_ he Shouted. A yellowish brown aura came from his lips and hit the Earth stone.

The moment the Shout's powers took effect, the odd structures around the stone cracked and fell under its own weight, destroying the structures and freed the people from God Serena's hold. As the people ran as far as they could from the stone, a lurker appeared out of the waters; ready to fight who dared break the hold he had on the Earth stone. With a swift move of his sword, Gajeel killed the lurker, freeing the stone once and for all.

"Two down, four to go." Levy sighed.

"Aww fuck." Gajeel grumbled. He wiped his sword into the dirt and then placed it back on his back "Let's go."

* * *

Hours passed and Gajeel was still clearing the All Maker stones. Each was difficult to it's own extent; but it eventually, every single one except the Tree stone was cleared.

"I guess it's time for that last stone." Gajeel admitted.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Levy suddenly said.

"Why the hell not?"

"I can feel Hermaeus Mora's influence on all the Stones while we were clearing them. Now that most of the Stones are cleared, all the power have directly moved to the Tree Stone." his eyes widened when he realized what his wife was saying.

"You can feel his aura from here?!"

"It's a lot stronger than it was before. It was already bad enough his influence was on the Temple to begin with; but now that it isn't spreading all over the island and in one spot, it's too powerful to attempt to go near it."

"So, skip the Tree stone?"

"We don't have a choice at this point."

"I guess we better head back to the old man... by the fucking Nine."

* * *

They arrived back at the Skaal Village, later into the night and watched as August meditated outside his home, Gajeel and Levy walked over to the old Nord.

"Alright, all the Stones are fixed or whatever." Gajeel explained to August.

"The Tree Stone is still corrupted..." August sighed "the land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored... it may be enough. It will have to be." Levy realized right off the bat what he was saying.

"Y-you're going to give him what he wants?!" Levy squeaked.

"Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

"Just hope you know what the hell you're doing." Gajeel grumbled while handing him the first Black Book they found to the shaman.

"That is my hope as well."August admitted "I am trusting that you will make this sacrifice worthwhile." the old Shama stood up and carried the book to the center of the village. Brandish, who was sitting on a bench outside the house and watched the whole situation began to catch up with her father.

"Father, you must not do this!" Brandish reasoned "That book is... wrong., evil, against everything that you have taught me my whole life!"

"I must, Brandish." August explained "It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from God Serena's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change, nothing that lives remains the same forever! Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me."

She was hesitant to reply at first; but when she realized her father was right, she solemnly nodded.

"I stand beside you, father." Brandish nodded "As always." August made his way to the center of town, stopped in his tracks and held the book out in front of him.

"I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." August determinedly said. The Black book suddenly flew out of his hands into the air, opened itself up and black tentacles appeared out of the book, stabbing the Shaman through every part of his body.

Rips through time and space began to appear before Gajeel, Levy and everyone around them, revealing a black mass with tentacles and multiple eyes: Hermaeus Mora.

 _ **"At last,"**_ opined the Daedric Prince in a slow tone _**"the Skaal yield up their secrets TO ME!"**_

"You... liar... gah!" August squawked "... I won't... not... for you..." the Outlanders watched this scene unfold in horror, Brandish's eyes became flooded with tears as she watched the life begin to drain from her father.

"Father no!" deplored Brandish, she looked to Gajeel with a pleading look in her eyes "What's happening? You must stop it!" Gajeel wasn't sure what to do at this point, if he hit the Daedric Prince with his weapon, it may cause issues with the deal or worse; it could hurt August.

 _ **"Dragonborn,"**_ Hermaeus Mora called out _**"you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge God Serena. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."**_ Gajeel suddenly felt the power of the final Word enter his mind and the word _"Dov"_ reverberated in his mind; Gajeel now knew all three Words of Power to the _Bend Will_ Shout.

"Nooo!"August howled. At that moment, Hermaeus Mora released his grip on August, the book fell down onto the ground idle, Hermaus Mora returned to his realm and August fell onto the ground, dead. A green light omitted from the man's chest and when the Outlanders looked, they saw the Word Of Power was carved into his chest.

 _That sick son of a bitch!_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Father!" Brandish cried. She ran over to her father's cadaver "What have you done?!" tears poured out of the Skaal woman's eyes as she cried over her father. Everyone surrounded Brandish during this traumatizing moment in her life and mourned over her father's sudden passing. Gajeel and Levy looked at the corpse of the man who helped them in their time of need and felt sadness in their hearts.

"He gave his life to help us..." Levy whispered. Brandish looked up to the Dragonborn and his wife and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Go." she sniffled in a serious tone to Gajeel "My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy God Serena and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then! Kill God Serena! Do not fail!"

Realizing that now was the time, Gajeel grabbed the book that fell onto the floor and pried it open, a green light omitted from the paged and the black tentacles popped out and wrapped themselves around Gajeel, bringing him back into Hermaeus Mora's world.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here we go! The big moment! Time for Gajeel to whoop some Dragon Priest ass! Enjoy! Ps. I'm dedicating this chapter to PocketWoman7 who has a birthday coming up! Happy Birthday girl!

* * *

 _"Some tales tell of ancient Nord heroes whose Voices were powerful enough to tame and ride dragons."_

 **Chapter 9: At The Summit of Apocrypha**

His vision returned and Gajeel once again found himself in Apocrypha. Now with all three Words of Power with him, Gajeel was confident he could win this battle. He looked around the room and realized he was now in the place he first met God Serena. There wasn't much to interest Gajeel now that he got a good look at this part of Apocrypha; in fact, barely anything did. He found a nearby staircase and walked down it, finding an open book which took him straight to Chapter II.

* * *

Chapter II and Chapter III were really pretty much a breeze to someone like Gajeel. A few enemies here and there did give him some difficulties; but he managed to provail. While he was roaming the two chapters, he came across three books that took his interest: _Boneless Limbs, Delving Pinchers and Prying Orbs._ They were designed the same way as the Black Books, so Gajeel knew right off the bat they involved Hermaeus Mora. Without hesitation, Gajeel grabbed the books and took them with him to Chapter IV, feeling in his gut they'll come in handy.

* * *

When he reached Chapter IV, he found yet another book called _Gnashing Blades_.

"I already gotta feeling where the fuck this is going." Gajeel grumbled to himself. He then picked up the book and placed it in his bag along with the rest of the books "Too bad this place is a Daedric realm. Levy would love it here." he continued his journey until he came across the book needed to go to Chapter V. When Gajeel reached Chapter V, he realized he was in the right mind to take those books with him; because before him were multiple pedestals meant for a different book.

"Seems pretty fucking simple. Just place each book on the pedestal with the matching symbols."

Gajeel began to pull out each book one by one and placed them on their respective pedestals. Once the last book was placed in it's respective spot, the distinct sound of a _Click!_ the doors in the center of the room opened to reveal another book.

"I sure as hell pray to whatever fucking Aedra is watching over me this is the last stop." he grumbled before touching the book and arriving into Chapter VI.

* * *

When Gajeel arrived in Chapter VI, he began to hear an all too familiar sound; _chanting_.

"Holy shit, there's one here too." Gajeel thought out loud. He made his way to the recognizable sound and felt his vision begin to black out. The chants reverberated into his very being until finally, an aura came from The Wall and entered his very being. The chanting stopped, Gajeel's vision returned and the Word _Qah-Armor Dragon Aspect._ As he studied what was left of the wall, he heard the flapping of wings; _dragon wings_ to be exact. He looked behind himself to find a large dragon heading over to him. Gajeel recognized it as the dragon God Serena left on.

 _Shout at it._ a voice in Gajeel's head rang _Use the Bend Will Shout. It's what it's there for._ Gajeel took a look at the dragon, took a deep breath and Shouted:" _ **Gol...HAH DOV!"**_

The Shout hit the dragon dead on and right then and there, there was a change in the atmosphere.

 _"Hail Thuri!"_ the dragon complimented in it's hypnotized state _"Your Thu'um has mastery."_ the dragon craned it's neck and rested it on the floor _"Climb aboard and I will take you to God Serena."_ not hesitating, Gajeel climbed onto the dragon and watched as it took off into the air. They soared high through the green skies, giving Gajeel an amazing view of the black seas below and the islands that spread across the entire plain. It was incredible he admitted it, but truth be told he rather never come back to this Gods forsaken wasteland when he defeated God Serena. Hermaeus Mora was not someone he ever wanted to see again. The dragon soon arrived at the place where Gajeel was destined to fight God Serena. He landed on the ground where Gajeel managed to get off the dragon and looked around the area.

It was a place that had plenty of room to fight, in the center was a pool of black liquid and multiple other pool were in the area and Gajeel noticed two other dragons were sitting nonchalantly and eyeing his every move.

"Belserion." a voice called out. Gajeel looked to find God Serena waltzing his way over to where the small pool was "Are you so easily swayed? No, not yet. We should greet our guest first." Gajeel approached the pool and looked at God Serena with a nasty glare "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over! You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power!You will die, and with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again!"

"Ain't happening pal!" Gajeel growled at the First Dragonborn. He pulled out his two handed sword and prepared for the battle.

God Serena sent out a blast of lightning towards Gajeel, which he blocked with the use of his sword. He ran towards God Serena and hit the man with his sword. God Serena used this moment as a perfect opprotinity to use the _Fire Breath_ Shout. The Shout left a few small burns on Gajeel's face; but thanks to his armor being enchanted, it barely scathed him. God Serena then took his left foot and kicked Gajeel in the stomach, but Gajeel bashed God Serena in the head and then stabbed him with his sword, causing him to bleed out.

"Enough of this!" God Serena hollered " _Levia,_ _ **ziil los dii du!"**_ he Shouted at the dragon and Gajeel witnessed something he never would imagine in his entire life: God Serena took the dragon's soul with just a Shout.

As God Serena absorbed the soul, his wounds began to heal and he looked as he did when they started.

 _Shit!_ Gajeel thought _It's like I didn't do anything!_

God Serena struck Gajeel with another bolt of lightning but he dodged it.

 _ **"Ven...GAAR NOS!"**_ God Serena Shouted those words and a cyclone appeared out of nowhere, taking Gajeel into it and taking him by surprise.

"Fuck!" he growled to himself "He's stronger than he appears. Looks like I'm gonna have to bring out the big swords for this guy." he jumped out of the cyclone and took a deep breath.

 _ **"Zun...HAAL VIIK!"**_ he disarmed the First Dragonborn as if it was nothing and then swung his sword at God Serena, giving him a nice gash across his shoulder and causing blood to spurt from his body. Gajeel then took the opprotunity to stab the First Dragonborn in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He clutched his shoulder and his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding and took a deep, breath: _**"**_ _Mother Glare_ , _**ziil los dii du!"**_ he Shouted at another and just like before, he took it's soul. The wounds dissappeared and the man's strength returned. He pulled out his odd looking sword and stabbed Gajeel in the gut with it. Fortunately, the dragonbone armor he was wearing prevented him from recieving any damage. Gajeel once again headbutted God Serena and then quickly switched to a one handed sword and a dragonbone shield.

He deflected all of God Serena's attacks and looked to the skies for a brief second.

 _What I'm about to do, I pray to whichever of the Nine watching over me it works._ Gajeel thought to himself.

 _ **"Strun...BAH QO!"**_ a light grey Shout passed Gajeel's lips and the normally green skies began to turn a deep dark grey. Thunder rumbled through the air and bolts of lightning hit God Serena. The First Dragonborn was electrocuted a heterogeneous amount of times, and Gajeel took this as an opprotunity to strike. He took his one handed blade and sliced God Serena in the stomach.

God Serena slit Gajeel, aiming for his eye but instead cut the Nord's cheek and a small amount of his hair. God Serena continued to try and stab Gajeel with his sword, but the Last Dragonborn easily dodged the attempts at his life. Quickly, Gajeel placed a small amount of poison onto his blade when God Serena wasn't looking and stabbed the Daedra worshipper with the blade. He pulled the blade out of God Serena and watched as the poison started to take effect on him. He fell to his knees and looked up at the dragon who helped Gajeel make his way here.

 **"** _Belserion,_ _ **ziil los dii du!"**_ Gajeel watched as the dragon collapsed to the ground and then have his soul ripped right out of him and be absorbed by God Serena. God Serena at that moment stood up, all his wounds healed, the poison in his blood dissappearing. This was his last chance to defeat Gajeel and take his soul.

 _ **"Yol...TOOR SHUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at his enemy, flames passed his lips and began to burn the former DragonPriest.

 _ **"Fo...KRAH DIIN!"**_ God Serena Shouted at Gajeel which encased his right arm in pure ice. He broke the ice his arm was encased in and hit God Serena with his shield. The First Dragonborn stumbled back until Gajeel slashed the Nord in the leg and stabbed him in his left side.

God Serena fell to one knee and clutched his side, looking at Gajeel. He realized that The Last Dragonborn before him was just too powerful for him to fight. He scanned the area and realized he was now out of dragon's to use for his disposal. Seeing only one way out, God Serena took a deep breath and let out a Shout.

 _ **"Fiem...ZII GRON!"**_ at that moment, God Serena became ethereal and was now untouchable _**"Wuld...NAH KEST!"**_ in a burst of speed, God Serena faclitated past Gajeel, much to his chargin.

"The fuck-" Gajeel cut himself off before witnessing God Serena sink himself into the black waters nearby "OH SHIT! YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY YOU FUCKER!"

Before Gajeel could even think about going ater God Serena, he felt the earth beneath him begin to rumble and he looked behind himself. Although, he isn't sure right now if it was a good idea; because Hermaeus Mora appeared and God Serena was now levitating in the center of the small pool of black ooze.

 _ **"Did you think you could escape me, God Serena?"**_ Hermaeus Mora growled in his slow monotone voice _**"You can hide nothing from me here."**_ Gajeel then watched in abhorrence as Hermaeus Mora stabbed God Serena straight through his heart with one of his tentacles _ **"No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me."**_

"May he be rewarded for his service as I am!" God Serena hollered before distintergrating into nothing but a skeleton with only his belongings left on him and all the souls that he collected found their way into Gajeel, offically declaring him the most powerful Dragonborn in existence.

 _ **"God Serena harbored fantasies of rebellion against me."**_ The Daedric Prince said to Gajeel _ **"Learn from his example, serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded."**_

"Oh fuck you pal!" Gajeel yelled while giving him a one fingered salute.

 _ **"Quite a temper, I will have to work on that when the time comes."**_ he dissappeared into the nothingness just before Gajeel could land a hit with his bow and arrow.

"Damnit I missed!" he tossed the bow and arrow onto the ground before picking it up again. He looked up and watched as a pedestal with a large black book appeared: The way out of this hellhole! The Nord raced to the book and opened its contents. He watched as green auras appeared the surrounding area, revealing constolations.

"Holy shit." Gajeel realized "These are all my skills and how powerful I am at them." He looked through each one before coming to a decision "Nah, I'm happy with the way I am. Now I wanna get the hell outta this place and never come back." The book complied to Gajeel's wishes and soon, his vision turned to black.

* * *

 _"Gajeel..Gajeel..._ " he heard a familliar voice call out to him "Gajeel!" his vision returned to the icy tundras of Solsthiem and there, standing there with a concerned look was his wife Levy "Are you ok?" he swalloed his saliva and and looked at his wife.

"Yeah." he smirked "I'm fine." Brandish made her way over to the outlanders with a questioning look.

"I can feel it. " she smiled "The Tree Stone is free again, the Oneness of the land is restored. Does that mean... is it over? Is God Serena defeated?"

"He's dead." Gajeel confirmed "But that son of a bitch Hermaeus Mora is still out there."

"It was God Serena who threatened Solstheim. With him gone, Herma-Mora has been foiled once again. " Brandish pointed out "Tell me, though, my father's death- was it necessary? Was there no other way to destroy God Serena?" Gajeel thought his words out before replying.

"Without your old man, I wouldn't have been able to kick that bastard's ass." he finally declared.

"Then... it was the All-Maker's will, as he said. I know I should not doubt it. But it is good to hear, all the same. Thank you." she began to walk away when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"One more thing, Skaal-friend, if you will." Brandish turned around "I know it is not my place, but... may I offer a word of advice... of warning?"

"Go for it." Gajeel shrugged.

"As shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skaal-friend, and so I give you this warning; Herma-Mora forced you to serve him in order to defeat God Serena. Do not let him lure you further down that path, The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose, do not forget that. Walk with the All-Maker, Skaal-friend." she walked away at that moment, back to her cabin. Gajeel thought for a moment and realized something. Something he was secretly thinking about the whole time but never realized it. Everywhere he went the past year, they spoke about what his Fate would be. Gajeel being Dragonborn was Fate, The All-Maker made him for a certain Fate, and that tentacle bastard was claiming it was his Fate to join him.

But Gajeel remembered a set of words that Makarov, the speaker or the Greybeards said to him a year ago: _"_ _Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you."_ a smile appeared on Gajeel's lips and then he grabbed his wife's hand gently.

"Come on Levy." he smiled "Let's go."

"Home?" she questioned.

"No, I wanna word with that jack ass elf on the other side of the island." she looked at him questioningly but didn't question his motives, Gajeel tapped the map and was Fast Traveled to the other side of the isle.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Alright! The final chapter of Dragonborn! I want to thank everyone for sticking it out and watching out for all the updates, I truly appreciate it! So here we go!

* * *

 _"The ancient Nords of Solstheim sealed their tombs with Stalhrim, a form of enchanted ice as hard as stone. The Skaal are the only ones who know the secret of crafting armor and weapons out of Stalhrim."_

 **Epilogue: Gajeel's Decision**

The out landers arrived at Tel Mithiryn and made their way into Jose's home. The moment they landed on the second floor, Jose walked over straight to Gajeel and began to examine him.

"Hold still." Jose demanded "Let me get a good look at you."

"The hell you looking for elf?" Gajeel questioned, his studded eyebrow moving up.

"Incipient madness, loss of self-awareness, black spots in the whites of the eyes, any of the documented indications of Hermaeus Mora's permanent influence! Hm, no, you look fine. At least no different than when I first saw you." Gajeel rolled his red eyes to that.

"You don't need to worry about me." Gajeel gruffed.

"I wasn't worried." the dark elf shrugged "Just interested. I don't get to observe first-hand many people who've spoken to Hermaeus Mora."

"Don't you want to know what happened to God Serena?" Levy cross examined the elf.

"Who? Oh him. Well, I assume Gajeel killed him, or Hermaeus Mora turned on him when he looked like the winning bet, or a bit of both. God Serena's influence has vanished from Solstheim, so I assumed you had handled things. Why, did something interesting happen?" Gajeel looked at the elf before deciding what to say.

"Nah. I killed the prick, that's all." waved Gajeel.

"Well, that is what you hero types do, isn't it? I wasn't expecting anything less. Anyhow, why are you here?"

"I came here to ask if you located more of those damn books." a stunned silence filled the room.

"Gajeel," Levy gulped "Are you planning on using the power of Hermaeus Mora?"

"What?" Gajeel piped "Hell no! I don't wanna go back to that fucking hell hole again!"

"Then why do you want to find more books?"

"Because I decided what I want to do with my life." they both looked at Gajeel in confusion "For the past year, my life has been talking about nothing but Fate, mine to be exact. I came across a lot of things that could not only kill me, but everyone around me. I don't want to see people go through something like that again. I think I truly was meant to be put here to protect the world from evil. So I want to get rid of all of Hermaeus Mora's books before someone else reads them. I want to try to keep Tamriel safe."

"Gajeel..." Levy breathed.

"You know it's an impossible task." Jose pointed out "Evil and Good will always be fighting. Whether you succeed or not it won't make much of a difference."

"If I can save someone from falling down a bad path," Gajeel seriously said "then it's a win for Good." Jose smirked at Gajeel's words before walking over to a table.

"Well, I did find one Black Book recently." Jose explained "But it's on the other side of the island. I think I'll help you from now on find the rest of those books, only if you let me copy the information before you take the book."

"Fine by me."

"Well then. I would head off to get that book before someone else if I was you. Run along now, I got a lot of work to do." rolling their eyes in distaste, Gajeel took his wife's hand gently and left with her.

* * *

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy asked "What do you plan to do if we find any Daedric artifacts?" he stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"I was thinking of handing them over to the Dawnguard." Gajeel shrugged "I mean those damn Vigilants of Stendaar got their asses wiped off the face of Tamriel, so I guess they're the next best thing for something like this."

"I suppose that could work, but-" she was suddenly cut off when a courier appeared.

"I've been looking for you." said the courier "Got something to deliver, your hands only."

"Hey buddy," Gajeel questioned "how the fuck did you find us in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's my job." The courier shrugged "Let's see here...A letter, from a Kahjit with a Redguard accent. He said it was important you got this." he handed the letter to the Nord couple "Looks like that's it, gotta go!" he left without another word.

"It's a letter from Lily!" Levy smiled while reading the handwriting on the envelope. She opened the letter and began to read it out loud:

 _"Dear Gajeel and Levy,_

 _If you are reading this, I assume that things are well on your end. I am writing this letter to you both to make you aware that your plan has succeeded; we are all safe and sound."_

"Knew I could count on Lily gihihi." Gajeel smirked before his wife shushed him.

 _"We arrived in Solitude a day after you left with no problems. Natsu was left with Romeo, Wendy and Lucy while I gave Levy's letter to Jarl Layla. She boosted the security of the Hold and made sure Romeo and Wendy were watched carefully._

 _We did have a few cultists try to make their way into the city, believing Gajeel was there; however the guards took them captive and questioned their motives. The Court Wizard looked them over and revealed they were under a spell and they'll return to normal the moment the source is destroyed._

 _I hope to hear your reply soon and hope you found out what has been going on._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pantherlily_

 _P.S. I hope you can return sooner than expected, because Natsu and Lucy have taken quite a liking to each other and are planning their wedding."_

"Oh my Gods!" Levy squealed "We have to be there!"

"Salamander getting married?" Gajeel thought "That's gonna be interesting."

"Oh hush. Come on, let's find that book and make it back to Skyrim as soon as possible."

"Anything you want Levy, anything you want." the female Nord smiled, kissed her husband and began to walk hand and hand with her him while singing a song that had taken Skyrim by storm:

 _"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

 _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

 _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

 _It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._

 _You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come."_

 **The End.**


End file.
